


The Secret That Made Us

by HaxxaMaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Avengers:Infinity War - Freeform, Bottom!Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Depressed Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage (of sorts?), Mpreg, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Self-Harm, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaxxaMaria/pseuds/HaxxaMaria
Summary: During what had now been dubbed by the media as the Avengers ‘Civil War’ the group of superheroes had split into two groups: Team Cap and Team Iron Man.Now, however Team Cap were in for a big surprise as Steve Rogers discovers some life changing news. Alone, scared and pregnant he must, along with what’s left of his team, embark on a journey no one was ready for.*Alisons name has now been changed to Morgan*





	1. Where the story begins

**Author's Note:**

> Updates *hopefully* twice a week.
> 
> This and other of my stories can be found on my wattpad. @HaxxaMaria

They symptoms had begun nearly a month before the fight in Siberia however Steve didn’t think anything of the constant sickness and weird food cravings. In his defence, they hadn’t even been trying for a baby so the pregnancy tests that he had brought, he had never actually planned on using them.

So, after "Civil War" when Steve had awoken in his floor of T'Challa's Wakandan tower, where his team had taken refuge,  needing to throw up, he ran into the en suite bathroom where he stayed for nearly an hour, vomiting up the remains of last nights dinner. Once again, he shrugged it off, not wanting to admit that there was something wrong and took off to the elevator where he was greeted by T’Challa, Shuri, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Clint and finally Scott, eating breakfast and talking quietly amongst themselves. They had adapted to their new life quite well, especially Bucky who had been feeling guilty since the war.

"Good morning Steven" T'Challa greeted.

"Morning" Steve mumbled before making a cup of coffee.

After taking one sip of coffee, Steve immediately regretted it and subtly walked back to his floor to throw up the remainder of the contents of his stomach.After a while, Sam and Bucky walked in hand in hand and saw their best friend, violently dry heaving into the toilet bowl, sweat dripping down his forehead and his hands shaking.

"Oh shit. Steve what's up?” Bucky cursed as he and Sam ran and comforted Steve. "Sam get a wet cloth please and dab his head it's boiling"

Sam dabbed Steve's head while Bucky rubbed his back. Another hour or so passed and Steve finally felt as though he could regain his balance and stand up.

"Steve what was that about" Sam asked, gripping an arm around the super soldiers back and leading him back into the bedroom.

"Bucky I think I'm in trouble" Steve whispered, sitting down on the king-sized bed and putting his head in his hands. 

"W...What do you mean Steve" Bucky asked, helping Steve up and sitting him on the bed. 

"I....I think I'm pregnant" Steve whispered and let out a choked sob.

"Oh shit" Sam gasped. "Have you taken a test?"

"No. I have them in my suitcase though" Steve replied, wiping his eyes.

"How long have you thought this?" Bucky asked, rubbing his best friends back.

"8 weeks. Maybe 9.”

"Shit Stevie” Bucky replied hugging his best friend and letting Steve whimper into his shoulder. 

"What makes you think you're pregnant first" Sam asked. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"I've been throwing up in the morning. My lower back hurts. I'm always craving weird food. I have put on weight despite the sickness. And I'm always hungry" Steve said without a breath.

"Take your time Steve. We're here for you" Bucky comforted.

"I didn't want it to be true. Tony always said he didn't want kids. And then after the fight in Siberia. It couldn't be true. I put the baby under so much pressure" Steve choked out a sob. “What if I hurt them? What if they’re ill like I was? I don’t want any child to live like I had to” 

"Shh. It's okay Steve I promise" Sam hugged the other side of Steve.

"Do u wanna take the test now? We'll be here every step of the way" Bucky smiled.

"Thanks guys." Steve said before getting up and taking the two tests out of his draws.He went into the bathroom and returned 2 minutes later with a timer on his phone.

"How long have you got to wait" Bucky asked, tapping his fingers on Sams knee.

"3 minutes" Steve replied, twiddling his phone between his fingers.

"Okay" Bucky rubbed his hands together in inpatience.

"Steve whatever you chose we will be here every step of the way" Sam said. “Whether that be raising the baby or terminating the pregnancy.” 

"I know. Thank you guys" Steve sniffled

3 minutes later the timer on his phone buzzed and Steve smiled weakly before turning over the tests.

"Well?" Sam asked. 

Steve didn't reply. He just broke down crying in his beg friends arms sobbing like his life depended on it.Sam took the liberty of reading the two tests and nodding at Bucky who responded by hugging Steve tighter.Steve was 10 weeks pregnant. For the remainder of the day, Sam and Bucky stayed with Steve in his room, watching old war movies until he fell asleep in between his best friends. After a while the couple became hungry soSam carefully got out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen to grab Steve, Bucky and himself something to eat. He made fried eggs on toast for him and Bucky while leaving Steve with a choice of chocolate or mango for when he awoke.

"Thanks babe" Bucky smiled as Sam handed him the plate.

"No problem" Sam leaned down to give Bucky a short kiss.

"I can't believe he's pregnant" Bucky stayed 

"Me neither." Sam smiled, sitting back the opposite side of Steve to Bucky.

"I don't know what he wants to do yet. But Steve would be a great father."

"He would wouldn't he"

Steve stirred in his sleep and subconsciously put a hand on his stomach and began to draw little circles, smiling.Bucky beamed at his friend before turning to his boyfriend. "Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam does have a sort of ring to it don't you think"

"Hmm. Yea it does. I could be fun Uncle Sam." Sam chuckled.

"I think he knows what he's going to do." Bucky grinned.

"Yea me too.” Sam took a deep breath before squeezing Bucky hand. “But we gotta he prepared if we’re wrong” 

When Steve awoke he was glad to see that Sam and Bucky hadn't moved from their place beside him.

"Hey Steve. How'd ya sleep" Bucky asked.

"Okay I s'pose. Thanks for staying with me guys" Steve smiled, sitting up and stretching.

"No problem Steve" Sam replied.

Steve wiggled out of his friends’ grips and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So. What's next?" Bucky asked.

"Well. I suppose I better tell everyone else. I should probably look into everything a bit too since I know nothing about pregnancies or babies"

"And Tony?" Sam asked.

"I.....I can't tell him Sam. Not yet anyway"

"Okay. It's up to you. So you’re definitely keeping it?”

"Yea. I can’t kill them.” Steve smiled lightly, his hand ghostly over his stomach where his unborn child was growing. “ I want to tell the others now. Get it over with ya know" Steve said, his voice weak in fear.

"Okay sure" Bucky answered as the three made their way to the communal lounge.

"Guys I'm glad you're all together. There's something I need to tell you" Steve took a deep breath.

"Sure Steve what's up" Clint smiled.

"I....I uhh....."

"Cap what's wrong" Scott said looking worried.

"I'm pregnant" Steve stuttered.

Everyone gasped and stayed silent. The atmosphere was filled with tension and no one dared move.

"Well congratulations Captain" Wanda smiled and hugged Steve.

"Guys please support me. I need this" Steve’s voice was shaking as he spoke but the confidence of Captain America still shine through. 

"Of course. Congrats Cap" Scott smiled.

"Congrats Steve" Clint said giving Steve a hug.

"Congratulations Captain Rogers" T'Challa smiled.

"I should bring you in for an ultrasound. I will arrange an appointment for this evening" Shuri smiled after congratulating Steve. 

"Thank you Shuri" Steve smiled.

The rest of the group hugged Steve while saying their congratulations and Steve knew that he had their support. Later that evening, after dinner Steve went to the hospital wing for his medical exam. The doctor introduced herself as Dr Kandow. She was nice and never dove too deep into unwanted conversation. She took his weight and BPM, asked him a couple questions and then started the ultrasound.

"Well Congratulations Captain Rogers. I'm detecting two individual heartbeats. You're having twins" Dr Kandow smiled.

"Oh wow" Steve gasped. 

"You seem to be 11 weeks and 4 days pregnant. Everything's perfectly fine for this early in the pregnancy. With twins you will start showing earlier then 12 weeks so don't panic. The morning sickness will slowly stop once you hit the second trimester. But try not to worry Mr Rogers. You and your babies are fine" Dr K grinned, showing Steve the small blobs that were his babies.

"Thank you Dr" Steve smiled at the screen still showing his babies.

"Would you like a copy of your ultrasound."

"May I have two please" Steve asked thinking of Tony. If he ever saw him again and Tony wanted a copy then he would give him one.

"Of course"

The doctor left for a minute and then came back with the photographs of the two peanut sized blobs. Steve's babies. When he got back to the communal floor he was exhausted. He sat down with everyone and watched one of the many films he hadn't watched in the 21st century. Bucky was also there with a video camera filming Steve as he walked in.

"So how was it?" Bucky asked.

"Good thanks. I have a sonogram picture" Steve said passing around the back and grey photograph.

"Steve why is there more than one blob?" Scott asked.

"It's twins" Steve smiled and put a hand on his stomach.

"Stevie that's great" Bucky smiled.

"What's with the video camera Buck ?"

"I wanna film moments of your pregnancy. I dunno maybe you can show it to the kids"

"Thanks Buck it means a lot"

Bucky zoomed the camera in on Steve's flat stomach.

"Pull up your shirt I wanna catch your stomach growing" Bucky said.

Steve groaned but lifted his shirt slightly and let his now flat stomach show. He rubbed his hands over it and smiled.

"Pose for the camera!" Sam laughed.

Steve just chuckled and continued rubbing his stomach.

"Hey kiddos. It's Uncle Bucky. So as you just saw we just found out there were two of ya. Sure it took your dad by surprise. Wait? Mom? Dad? Whatever you call Steve at this point. You're so small right now but I know Steve loves you so much" Bucky said into the camera. "Steve wanna say something to the babies"

"Sure. Don't hurt me to much Kiddos. I may not be vain but I do like my body" Steve smiled making everyone laugh.


	2. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with the consequences of Siberia and learns the genders of the twins. Turns out, he’s not as alone as he thinks.

At 17 weeks, Steve had finally acknowledged that his body and mind were changing alongside the pregnancy. His once flat stomach and chiseled abs had been replaced by a small but noticeable bump against the obnoxiously tight t-shirts that he wore. Often he found himself sitting for hours, rubbing where his unborn children were growing and whispering things to them, despite the foetuses being too young to hear anything yet. On the other hand though Steve was facing problems regarding his self confidence and the way that he saw himself. Deep down he knew that the children he currently bore were a gift and despite his unconditional love for them, there was something in the back of his mind that resented the idea of being happy without Tony. Some days he longed for his old body back. He wished that he could continue the pregnancy just without the added mess of hormones, morning sickness and the ridiculous cravings that plagued him at odd times of the night. It had been just that night that Steve had found himself eating pistachio ice cream at 2 o'clock while watching Top Gear.

Today was one of those days that Steve woke up energetic and ready for the day ahead. He was finally able to see the gender of the two babies that he is carrying. Secretly he hoped for one of each. A little boy that would be exactly like Tony; intellectual, brilliant and strong witted. He could see a little boy, the perfect mix of them both sitting with Tony in his lab as they built the first genius thing that came to mind. Their little girl, however would be like Steve; calm, collected and had a particular interest in art. He would paint and draw with his daughter as Tony played with their son. The four would be a family.

Only, the wouldn't be because Tony wasn't here and he probably never will be again. Steve had done the one thing he had sworn he wouldn't do. He had betrayed Tony's trust and in the midst of the war, nearly killed him.

"Good morning Steve. Did you sleep well?" T'Challa asked as Steve walked into the kitchen, greeted by Scott, T'Challa, Shuri, Clint, Wanda, Bucky and Sam.

"Yes thank you" Steve replied politely accepting the cup of decaf coffee Bucky had brewed for him.

"Big day huh" Sam tried to cheer Steve up. "Any gender in specific you hoping for?"

"One of each would be nice" Steve smiled.

"Steve could I come with you to the ultrasound?" Wanda asked almost shyly.

"Of course you can Wanda. Buck, you coming?"

"Promised T'Challa he could look at my arm sorry Punk. I'll be here after I promise"

"Don't worry about it jerk" Steve bumped his shoulders against Bucky's and chuckled.

Later that day, Steve alongside Wanda walked down to the medical where they met Steve's OB/GYN, Dr Charlotte Kay, an American doctor and trusted friend of T'Challa's. She was a small built woman, a height no more than 5"8 and rather puny around the waist. Her wavy brown hair had been placed in a ponytail behind her head and her glasses lay resting on her nose as she peered down at the notes from Steve's last appointment. After going through the standard procedures which included having his beats per minute measured and his weight checked, Steve lay down on the examination table and pulled up his shirt showing the rounded shape of his stomach. After putting the gel on and waving the transducer into the tight position Dr Kay beamed at the two young adults.

"Would you like to know the genders?"

"Yes please" Steve grinned.

"Well baby one is a boy and baby two is a girl" She explained, pointing out the two babies on the screen. "They're both very happy and very healthy"

Wanda congratulated Steve and hugged him as he let a tear roll down his pale cheek. He wiped it away immediately and hadn't realised that the one single tear had turned into many. He dismissed this fit as his growing hormones and wiped his face dry and clean.

Soon after they had left, Steve and Wanda wondered into the main living area where Bucky was again filming Steve, who just chuckled at his best friends silly behaviour. Bucky was doing brilliantly and now had the majority of his memories returned to him with the specialist help of Shuri and T'Challa.

"So Stevie?" Bucky asked, pointing the camera at Steve's stomach.

"Everything's great, they're happy and healthy" he smirked as one of the twins nudged him. The movements had begun some time in the past week and after some reassurance from the doctor, he knew that the nudges were completely natural and the real kicks would start some time in the next four to eight weeks however every pregnancy differentiates from the others, especially as Steve's babies were far from normal with Tony's supernatural IQ and the serum.

"So did you find out, Cap?" Scott asked, bouncing in his seat.

"I did yes. A boy and a girl" Steve chuckled as he passed around his second sonogram image.

Everybody took their time to once again congratulate their (former) Captain and give him a hug, knowing that he needed all the support that he could get.

“Thank you or letting me come Steve” Wanda beamed at her friend.

“Anytime Wanda” Steve replied. “Bucky put the camera away” he whined.

“No. I’m making new memories Steven so shush”

Sam chuckled and placed an arm around his boyfriend. The two were not the most conventional pair but they worked together brilliantly, turns out all they needed was a an argument to turn into sex and now they were the perfect couple. They balanced each other out and reminded Steve of himself and Tony. What Bucky needed right now was exactly what Sam could provide for him at Steve was ecstatic that his two best friends had found happiness, especially in each other. Still, there was a part of Steve that hated this. The selfish part that wanted Tony back with him. He needed Tony to wrap his arms around his waist and reassure him he was okay after a particular bad nightmare.

After excusing himself, Steve hurried to his own room where he broke into tears. He missed his old life. When it was him and Tony and the original six back at the tower. When they would have movie nights and Shwarma nights. When Bruce and Thor weren’t rogue and Steve wasn’t half a million miles away.

He had been so wrapped up in crying that Steve hadn’t noticed when Bucky had let himself in and placed Steve’s head on his chest.

“It’ll be okay Punk. I promise”

“I’m scared Buck. I can’t do this alone” Steve sniffled.

“You’re not alone Stevie. You’ll never be alone. I’m with you til the end of the line, Punk”

“Til the end of the line” Steve confirmed, hugging Bucky back.

Bucky stayed with Steve until he fell asleep before sneaking away into him and Sams room, where Sam was reading in their bed. 

“What’s up James?”

”It’s Steve. He’s lonely” Bucky sighed laying in Sams arms, despite the height difference as they both prefered it this way. 

“He has us. And the rest of the team” Sam pointed out.

”He wants Tony. His hormones are out of whack as it is you know, Tony’s all that he really needs right now.”

Sam sighed and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “He’ll be fine babe. Steve’s the strongest man I know”

”I hope so Sammie. I really do” 


	3. What I’ve Become Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is lonley and Bucky decides to help him out. A surprise visit and news from a certain woman leaves Steve feeling lower than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING

The atmosphere in T'Challa's tower had become unnaturally  bland. Steve was now 5 months pregnant and his stomach had become very clear, despite him finally changing into his maternity clothes. However, whether his pregnancy hormones made him feel elated or depressed there had always been one emotion he recentlyhadn’t been able to overcome: Jealousy.Bucky had Sam. Wanda had Vision. Clint had Laura. Scott had his daughter Cassie, who he spoke to and about quite frequently. T'Challa had his sister Shuri. Who did Steve have? Steve had two unplanned babies on the way and his clueless ex was half way across the world. Steve Rogers was lonely. It certainly didn't help that everyone around him had someone and seemed to subconsciously flaunt it in his face.

"Hey Steve what's up?" Bucky smiled and him and Sam sat down by Steve.

"Nothing. Just thinking" Steve smiled at Sam and Bucky.

"What about?" Sam asked.

 “Nothing” Steve replied dreamily whilst rubbing his stomach as the twins nudged against him.

”Come on Rogers. You haven’t kept a secret from me since 22’” Bucky counteracted, glaring at his best friends’ stubbornness.

"Just how it's been a while since I went on a date that's all. Don't worry about it though" Steve replied genuinely.

"Oh,I'll go on a date with you" Bucky smiled.

"Bucky no I'm fine really"

"Nope not having it. You don't mind right Sam?" Bucky said turning to Sam.

"No of course not" Sam smiled.

"Good. I'll pick you up in an hour. Wear whatever you're comfortable with" Bucky smiled before leaving.

Steve chuckled at his friends and went into his room to get ready. When 6 came round Bucky knocked on his door in a suit and red roses in his hand. 

"These are for you" Bucky smiled, passing Steve the flowers.

"Thanks Buck" Steve smiled and put the flowers in a vase in his room. "Sorry I'm wearing sweats. It's the only thing that doesn't make my stomach feel uneasy"

 "It's fine Steve. You look good" Bucky smiled.

"Thanks. You look good too"

"Shall we go?" Bucky held out his arm.

"We shall" Steve took it as Bucky's arm.

Bucky took Steve to a multi- cultural restaurant just in the middle of town. He figured that was best so Steve could eat whatever his cravings were telling him to.Dinner had been especially pleasant. Bucky had gone to extreme lengths to ensure that Steve had a good night and they spent the majority of it laughing and passing old stories around.What made it even better was during the middle of laughing Steve felt little butterfly kicks across his stomach.

"Buck give me your hand" Steve instructed, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Why?" Bucky looked curiously at Steve.

"Just do it" Steve smiled and grabbed Bucky's flesh hand and put it to his stomach.

"Oh wow. That's amazing Stevie" Bucky laughed. "They're strong like their mother alright"

Steve blushed, still unsure as to what the twins were going to call him yet.

"Come on. Let's go back and watch a film" Bucky said paying for their meal and helping Steve out of his chair, despite Steve’s protests saying he was “pregnant not crippled so he could do it himself.” When they got back to the tower and went into the living room they saw that everyone was already there. Including a certain ginger women. Bucky already had the camera out filming Steve's reaction to his surprise.

"Nat?" Steve gasped.

"Hey Steve" Natasha smiled and hugged Steve.

"Nat. What are you doing here?" Steve asked beaming.

"James called me. My turn. Since when were you pregnant?" Natasha smirked, knowingly and placed two hands on Steve's stomach.

"5 months and 2 weeks" Steve smiled. "A boy and a girl"

"Twins. Fucking hell Rogers. Are they..." Natasha trailed off not knowing what to say without hurting Steve.

"Yes. They're his” 

"I'm sorry Steve"

"It's okay Nat. Come up to my room we have a lot to talk about" Steve said taking Natasha hand. "And thank you Buck. For everything. It's been a great night" 

"No problem Stevie." Bucky smiled as Steve disappeared with Natasha to his floor.

Steve and Natasha put on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and got to talking. They updated each other on everything they had missed the past 5 months.

"So....How's Tony?" Steve asked.

"Steve there's something you should know." Natasha sighed softly.

"Oh god please tell me he's okay" Steve panicked, suddenly a million thoughts had rushed to his head about worst case scenarios.

"Umm. He's back with Pepper. Has been for about a month now.” She grabbed Steve’s hand in comfort but it didn’t stop him shaking.

"Oh" Steve's smile dropped and he let tears roll down his face as Natasha hugged him. "No it's okay. We're both moving on. It's fine" Steve said hoarsely. "God I need to throw up" he said rushing to the bathroom.

Natasha stood behind Steve, rubbing his back until he had finished.

 "It's okay Steve. Let it out" She soothed, rubbing circles into his back as he dry heaved into the toilet bowl.

“M’Sorry Nat" Steve said, getting up to brush his teeth again.

"It's okay. You deserved to know. Come on let's go watch the rest of the movie"

”Do you mind if I stay up here for an hour or so? I don’t them to see me like this” He said, quietly.

”take as long as you need” Natasha patted his shoulder in comfort as she left.

As soon as she had left Steve began hyperventilating. He sobbed and his heart ached for Tony to be with him. One of the twins kicked him as if trying to comfort him but he just kept crying. Stumbling to the bathroom he picked up the razor blade and sliced through his wrist.  _Once. Twice._ He cut as way to cope. He soon didn’t even realise that he had been doing it and this resulted in both arms being drowned in blood as it seeped through the dark cut marks. It wasn’t long before Steve lost consciousness. 

He was found an hour later by Natasha with a faint pulse and the babies’ kicking like wildfire. Shuri and the medical team raced him to the medical bay wher he was immediately put on an IV and attached to a heart machine.

The result of this act of attempted suicide had left Steve with a near miscarriage and a two day coma in which both Bucky and Sam didn’t leave his side. When Steve did finally awake he groaned and looked to Sam before muttering: “On your left.”

”you stupid son of a bitch. Don’t scare us like that again Steve.” Bucky sighed. 

“Are they okay?” Steve groaned. 

“They’re fine. You pull a stunt like they again and they won’t be” Natasha warned. 

“I’m sorry”

”Don’t be. Just let us help you” Bucky replied.

”promise” Steve whispered before falling asleep again, with a hand rubbing his stomach. 


	4. There are 2 sides to every story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two sides to every story. Whether they are different or similar, here is the aftermath of Civil War in one Tony Stark.

Tony Stark was  ~~pissed.~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Wait no, scratch that. Tony Stark was many things but pissed was not  one of them. He was hurt, wrecked, distraught and most of all, he was lonely. There had been an eerie atmosphere surrounding the “Avengers” compound since the group had split up. Everything had changed since Steve had walked out of their lives; out  of his life. It had been 7 months and he still hadn’t heard from him. Sometimes, when Rhodes had forced him out of the lab to sleep and eat, he would ponder his ex lover and wonder what he was doing now. Was he happier? Were him and Barnes riding off into the sunset as fugitives together? Did Steve even think of him at all? Tony missed the days of team movie nights and catching both Steve and Thor up to date with movies and programmes of the 21st century.

The fallout had been disastrous and the consequences had been even worse. Even 7 months later, Rhodes was just walking on his own again. His progress had been slow but he seemed more determined than Tony had ever seen him in all their years of friendship. Pepper had tried to be supportive. As much as you can when you’ve recently rediscovered a relationship after being put through so much trauma. Some days it still felt wrong. To wake up after a nightmare and find her on ~~his~~ side of the bed, to have her comforting him instead of him. Deep down, Tony knew that he hadn’t been easy on her. It was unfair on both behalf's to compare  them. But deep down Tony also knew that he would always love Steve. No matter how devastating the pain that comes with him is.

“Tone. Time to eat now” Rhodes encouraged, leaning in the middle of the doorway.

”let me finish this Honeybear.” Tony counteracted, not looking up at his best friend from where he was working at his desk. 

“Come on Tone I think you’ve done enough” 

“Promise, Rhodey bear just a few more upgrades to the suit and I’ll eat.”

”Tony when was the last time that you slept?”

”Jarv?” Tony asked his AI.

”it has been exactly 79 hours, 43 minutes and 16 seconds since sir last slept” J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

”I swear J one of these days I’m going to god you away to a community college.” Tony mumbles underneath his breath as Rhodey glared at him. “Fine you win.”

”Come on Stank. I made Grandmas casserole.”

”Bribing me with your grandmothers food. Damn you Honeybear.” 

After the two had sat down and eaten properly, Rhodey instructed Tony to take a shower and sleep for at least 10 hours before getting back up. Reluctantly, Tony agreed and found himself laying in the comfort of his deluxe California king bed. He didn’t awake until hours later and when he looked beside him, Pepper lay on her side, back facing his body. Untucking his arm from behind his head, he left the bed and headed straight towards his bar, uncapping a bottle of 50 year old whiskey and drinking it straight.

He had stopped drinking when him and Steve had gotten together. Before even their second date, Tony knew that he would try, for Steve. Come to think of it, Tony gave up a lot for Steve. Not intentionally. No, Steve was never like that. Tony did it on his own terms to try and be a better version of himself. Much luck it gave him though. In all honesty, he loved the burning sensation in his throat after talking a large gulp of the alcoholic beverage. Maybe it was due to drinking it since the age of 14. Even now, at the age of 36, he could remember the nights sneaking out past bed-time to sit on the rooftop of the Stark-Mansion with a bottle of whiskey and a packet of cigarettes that he was able to purchase purely to his name and fame as a Stark.

He can remember all the fights between himself and Howard and drinking to forget the pains and troubles of adolescence. 

Rhodey found his best friend in the early hours of the morning, leaning over the bar with an empty bottle in one hand and the end of a burned out cigarette in the other. 

“Alright, c’mon man. Get up” Rhodey heaved as he lifted Tony up and leaned him against his shoulder. “I don’t know why you let him get to you. This isn’t you Tone”

”I just can’t let him go Rhodes. I don’t know what’s wrong with me” Tony cried, sniffling and groaning as Rhodey led him back to his room as Pepper would kill him if she had found out that he was drinking again. 

“You’re in love Tones.”

”I love you Rhodey bear.”

”I love you too Stank but you need to get your ass back to your physiatrist.”

”Nah. I don’t need him. I just need you an’ Pepper an’ Happy. Don’ need no one else! Ya hear me” He yelled out, drunkenly. “Where is happy? I wan’ Happy.” 

“You can see Happy when you’ve slept this off. Got it?”

”hmm” Tony hummed in agreement before falling asleep in Rhodeys bed. 

Despite the end of the Avengers; Tony refused to move out of the compound. Often, he found himself in his and Steve’s old section. Most of Steve’s stuff had been left there and despite the apartment being entirely disused, it was immaculate and if Steve was to ever walk into the door and back into their lives, it would be like he had never left. His paintings were still hung on the pale blue of the walls alongside other invaluable items. But price didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were Steve’s and he would be damned if someone would be to come and change anything.

Happy came to the compound later that afternoon after Rhodey had explained the situation to him.

”Hey Hap!” Tony greeted, grinning at his former body-guard and brewing himself a mug of coffee. “Coffee?”

”No thanks Boss” Happy smiled.

”Rhodey bear, coffee?”

”Sure Tone.” 

“How’re you doing boss?” Happy asked cautiously, sitting on the couch.

”Great, better than ever. Never felt so alive” Tony replied, seemingly happy. 

“T..that’s uh great Mr Stark.” Happy eyed Rhodey who gave a little shake of the head as a warning sign. 

“Happy Hogan. We have known each other too long for you to call me boss and Mr Stark was my father. Call me Tony or I’ll feel old” 

“Of course bo...Tony” Happy corrected himself. 

The witching hour. What a funny name. For there was nothing in fact witchy or scary about this time in the morning. Tony found himself sitting at what was once the Avengers meeting table, swirling the brown liquid around his cup in one hand and spinning the flip phone in the other. Should he call Steve? Was it worth the hassle? But more importantly was it worth the heartache?


	5. Don’t tell me ‘cause it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches a birthing video and gets low when he receives some news.

When Steve finally reached six months pregnant he reluctantly agreed to watch a birthing video as recommended by Doctor Kay. She had helpfully explained to him that there was only so much that leaflets and books could teach him and most parents found  it easier whilst in labour themselves having watched a video beforehand. 

"Hey Punk what are you doing?" Bucky said as he knocked on the door and let himself into the room. 

"I was about to watch a birthing video. You know prepare me for the real thing but I got scared." Steve blushed.

"You want me to stay with you?" Bucky smirked.

"Yes please" Steve made grabby hands at his best friend who sat beside him on his bed

Bucky watched with discomfort and slight disgust as the woman in the video pushed through a contraction. Steve on the other hand, looked absolutely horrified at the video, he had turned away and buried his face into the pillow while also having one hand clutched his curved stomach.

"What the heck is that baby doing to that woman? OH MY GOODNESS! Fuck this!" Steve yelled at the tv. "These babies are staying in my stomach forever" Steve cried clutching his stomach and burying his face into the pillow deeper.

Bucky laughed at his best friend and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Steve. It's nearly over now just watch it." Bucky smiled.

"NOPE. IM NEVER EVER GIVING BIRTH. EVER" Steve shouted.

The cries of a newborn were heard from the screen and Steve slowly turned his head.

"Oh. Oh he's so cute. Look at his chubby little cheeks" Steve cooed. "And his tiny little fingers"

"That's gonna be you Steve. You and the two babies of your own"

Steve held his stomach and smiled. “Maybe it isn't so bad" he smiled, wiping away tears that rolled down his face. "I mean seeing what you get from it makes it all worth the while I suppose"

" Awe Stevie" Bucky teases hugging Steve.

"I can't believe this is happening that's all" Steve smiled.

"It's amazing Steve. A gift." 

"Sometimes it doesn't feel that way" Steve admitted.

"Maybe not. But trust me when you hold those too kids, I guarantee that you’ll think it too” Bucky explained, hugging Steve.

”When did you get to be the reasonable one?” Steve huffed.

”Punk” 

“Jerk” Steve snorted in reply.

"Steve can I come in please? I need to show you something" Natasha asked knocking on the door. 

"Come in Nat" Steve replied.

Natasha walked in with her usual serious look on her face however Steve knew immediately that she came bearing bad news.

"Nat What's wrong?"

Natasha changed the channel to the news and side hugged Steve.

 _Our biggest story today is the news of billionaire ex Avenger Tony Stark and the CEO of Stark Industries, Virginia Pepper Potts have announced their engagement. The couple reunited only a few months ago but say that they are "very happy” and despite suspicions doesn't “believe this was rushed at all". This has come as a surprise for many due to Starks relationship with former colleague on the Avengers and legendary 1940's super soldier Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America. After what the press have now labelled the "civil war" of the Avengers, back in September the two split leaving Rogers a certified criminal due to the Sovkian Accords. Miss Potts issued a statement yesterday afternoon saying that the wedding will be small and not publicly shown. Family and close friends only. The big question_ _: Will Steve Rogers attend ? In other news....._

Steve turned the tv off and looked lost. 

"I'm so sorry Steve" Natasha comforted.

"Please leave. Both of you" Steve whispered. 

"Steve you're not alone" Bucky started but was cut off by Steve yelling. 

"GET OUT. Can't you see I'm not in the mood. Just leave me alone please" 

"Okay. But when you're ready. We're going to talk. Whether you want to or not" Natasha said as her and Bucky left.

Once they had closed the door Steve screamed. He let himself fall to the floor, leaning off the door as he broke down in tears. The babies kicked but this was ignored by Steve. He kicked and screamed until his voice was hoarse and he couldn't breathe. Without hesitation he entered the en suite bathroom to where he had hidden the razor blades. After last time, Bucky and Sam has through that they had removed any and all sharp objects from Steve but he was clever and knew where to hide some where they wouldn’t be found. He cut several deep cuts into his arms before eventually passing out on the floor. Wanda found him, hours later and with the help of Bucky they moved Steve back into the hospital ward.

"Steve. Please wake up" Bucky said as he dabbed Steve's forehead with a wet cloth.

When Steve finally awoke he saw Bucky and Natasha looming over him.

"It's okay Steve. We're here for you" Natasha smiled.

Steve hugged his stomach and let more tears roll down his face.

“You’re an idiot Punk. You promised us” Bucky whispered. 

“I’m sorry” 

“Don’t be. We’re going to get you help okay? You can’t look after two kids if you can’t look after yourself”

”Barnes. Quit it”

”WHY? IM TELLING THE TRUTH NATALIA. THOSE KIDS WILL BE TAKEN AWAY IF HE DOESN’T GET HIS ACT TOGETHER” Bucky yelled. 

“Sam take him out. Steve doesn’t need this” Natasha instructed as Sam took Bucky’s hand and led him out of the room. 

“He’s right Nat. I’m putting them at risk”

”He didn’t have to say it like that. we’re going to get you help Steve. I promise you that much” 

"He's getting married Nat. How can I ever tell him about this?" Steve said clutching his stomach.

"I know it's hard sweetie. Just relax. Stress isn't good for the babies" Natasha soothed.

"Okay. I'll try." Steve said as he calmed himself down.

”Try and get some sleep okay? You lost a lot of blood. Doctor Kay will be here soon to do an ultrasound” 

Steve mumbled a reply before falling into a light sleep. He awoke a few hours later and Dr Kay performed an ultrasound which confirmed that both of the twins were unharmed but weak from the blood loss. She left the machine on and Steve once again fell asleep to the faint but real sound of the twins heartbeats.


	6. There’s much sentiment in a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally decides on a name for the twins and comes home to a huge surprise from the team.

When Steve reached 7 months pregnant his hormones became a little too much to bear. Now in his third and final trimester, Steve was finally beginning to feel the strain of being pregnant with twins. He couldn't see his feet, his back hurt like hell, he felt like a beach whale and he just altogether felt like shit.

Everyone was sat at the kitchen breakfast island eating breakfast when Steve waddled in, groaning at the extra weight on his stomach and rubbing a hand over his lower back.

"What's up Steve?" Natasha asked, moving so Steve could sit down. Despite their best efforts to make Steve feel welcomed and comfortable, they were all failing miserably. The only time Steve felt like he could truly talk was with his therapist that he had now been forced to see twice a week. After the “incident”  Bucky, Sam and Natasha in particular felt it necessary for Steve to overcome his emotional barriers and talk about both the pregnancy and the “Civil War” 

"I feel horrible. I'm done with being pregnant now." Steve moaned. "Someone rub my back please"

Natasha smiled sweetly and gave Steve a back massage while he ate breakfast.

"Steve do you wanna go for a walk later?" Natasha asked sweetly.

"Sure. Thanks Nat."

"No problem Steve. Anything you need remember."

"I'm gonna jump in the shower then I'll meet you back here in a bit Okay?"

"Sure"

Steve waddled into his room and headed for the shower. For a while he stood under the water just rubbing his stomach as the twins kicked against his hand. It gave himself a small amount of relaxation to feel his two children, happily kicking along to their own rhythm. After he'd finished in the shower he got dressed and met Natasha downstairs.

"So Steve have you thought of any names?" Natasha smiled as they walked down the muddy roads of Wakanda.

"Yea. I was thinking Peter Edward Rogers and Morgan Elise Rogers"

"I love them." Natasha smiled.

"I was stuck between Peter Anthony or Peter Edward though." Steve smiled and put a hand over his shirted stomach.

"I like Peter Edward Rogers. Sounds good" Natasha agreed.

Steve and Natasha continued to walk for a while before Steve got tired and needed to sit down.

"I’m sorry Nat." Steve said quickly as he sat on the nearest bench and caught his breath back.

"Steve stop apologising. You're pregnant you can't help it."

"I feel useless. I'm a soldier. A super soldier better yet and I can't even walk for 15 minutes without getting tired." Steve groaned in frustration.

"You're pregnant with twins Steve. Right now that comes first. I get you feel useless but don't. It's time to be a parent for a while okay?" Natasha said as she sat next to Steve.

"Okay" Steve mumbled leaning back on the chair.

"I'm sorry Steve. You shouldn't be going through this alone"

"I'm not alone. I have you. And what's left of the team. And I have Morgan and Pete" Steve smiled.

Natasha smiled back at Steve. "We've been gone a while we should probably get back."

The two finally decided it was time to go back to the tower however when they arrived they  noticed that it was noticeably and uncharacteristically quiet. Silently, Natasha lead him up to his room where everyone was standing around one corner of it.

"Guys What is this?" Steve asked cautiously.

"We figured you would need some stuff for when the babies get here" Shuri smiled.

"Thanks to T'Challa and Shuri we managed to get basically everything you will need." Sam smiled as the group moved out of the way, revealing masses of baby items.

Steve stated in awe at all of the baby things.Two cribs, one pink and one blue stood against the wall of the room. Diapers, onesies and blankets were placed on Steve's bed along with pacifiers, bottles and everything else Steve would need to look after the babies.

"We figures they would stay in with you for a while but when you want a nursery we will make the room up." T'Challa smiled.

"Thank you guys. This means so much to me" Steve wiped away a tear and picked up a blue Winnie the Pooh onesie with tigger and rabbit on it. He caressed the small bonnets and let out more tears. How can something be so small yet Steve loved it so much.

They all joined together in a group hug for a while before breaking apart and sitting around Steve's room. He had to admit he loved having the company, especially since Peggy had died. Slowly, the team had become his family and he would be damned if he let what was left of them break apart.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Bucky asked.

"I think I have yea. Peter Edward Rogers and Morgan Elise Rogers." Steve smiled.

"They're perfect names Steve" Clint smiled.

"Great choice Cap" Scott smiled.

"Beautiful names Steven" Shuri smiled.

"Thank you guys" Steve smiled.

This place was finally beginning to feel like home. And Steve was finally beginning to feel like he could be comfortable in his own life. 

The next morning Steve went through his morning routine which included showering, breakfast with the team and finally morning pregnancy yoga which had been recommended to him by Clint who had said that his wife, Laura had used it as a stress relief during all three of her pregnancies.

Finally at one o’clock, Steve headed towards the medical bay for his latest appointment with Dr Kay. After going through standard procedure, the translucent gel had been applied to his stomach and he once again found himself lost in the sound of his babies heartbeats. They were strong as ever now and were far on their way to being fully grown. Dr Kay had helpfully explained to him that at this point they were just developing their lungs. Steve was lost in the picture of two beautiful,  healthy unborn children, kicking about playfully as he watched them and suddenly found himself extremely excited for his impending parenthood.


	7. You are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter before Endgame (I’m seeing it tomorrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When are you guys off to see Endgame?? X

It was a week until Steve's due date. He had already decided that he wanted him Natasha and Bucky in the delivery room with him and everything was set into place for the birth.

At first when he felt the cramps he assumed they were Brixton Hicks contractions so he didn't tell anyone. However as they got closer together and more painful it was hard to cover his grimace.

"Cap is everything okay?" Scott asked while they were watching a movie one night, causing the rest of the group to look up with worry.

"Yea Fine. The twins are kicking each other that's all" Steve smiled reassuringly.

"Oh Okay"

"Tell us if it gets worse, Cap” Scott replied before nonchalantly turning back to the television.

15 minutes later found Steve in just as much pain as the first time “Ahh" He cried out, holding the bottom of his stomach and leaning off of the couch.

"Steve are you having contractions right now?" Bucky ran over to his best friend and rubbed his back.

"Shit get me to a hospital" Steve groaned.

At that, everyone began to panic. Clint ran to Steve's room to get the bag he had packed with all of the legal documents for the twins while everyone else helped Steve up and into the elevator. Once  they eventually made it into the medical ward Steve was greeted by his doctor

"Hi Mr Rogers" Dr Kay 

"Hi Doctor" Steve smiled back at the middle aged woman before another contraction hit and he groaned.

"So it seems you are only 2 cm dilated. It's gonna be a while yet. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back soon" Dr Kay smiled sympathetically after she’d checked his dilation before walking out of the room as Bucky walked in with Sam.

"Hey Steve. How you doing?" Sam asked.

"It hurts" Steve groaned as another contraction hit.

The couple sat by Steve and held his hand through the pain. 

"I can't believe you're gonna be a parent Stevie" Bucky smiled.

"Buck I'm scared. What if I'm a horrible parent and the twins hate me for not telling Tony"

"Steve you're gonna be an amazing parent. We all know it and you should two."

"I just can't believe in a couple of hours my babies are going to be here" Steve smiled looking at his stomach.

"Excited?" Bucky asked.

"Nervous" Steve admitted.

"D'you think you'll miss being pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. There's pros and cons. I'll miss the feeling of the babies kicking. I can't wait to drink a big mug of coffee." Steve chuckled. "But I cant wait to hold them in my arms ya know. 9 months is a long time to wait."

"I'm happy for you Steve" Bucky hugged Steve and smiled.

Natasha and Wanda came in the following hour and then Clint and Scott and then T'Challa and Shuri.

When Steve was only 8cm dilated after 14 hours, the doctor suggested walking around to help break his water.

Natasha and Bucky helped him up as they wondered around the room. 

"Ahh. This fucking hurts" Steve cussed as he leaned against Natasha.

"Never thought I would see the day you swore like this punk"

"You try going through fucking gut wrenching pain every couple minutes and tell me you don't feel the same" Steve let out a scream.

"It's okay Steve just breathe" Natasha rubbed Steve's back.

"It hurts Nat" Steve cried. 

"I know sweetie. You just have to breathe. Come on. In and out. In and out" 

"Ahh. Get these fucking babies out of me" Steve screamed as his water broke.

"Okay Natasha lets get him back on to the bed" Bucky instructed as they helped Steve back into bed. 

Dr Kay strutted back into the room and smiled. 

"Did it help?"

"Yep."Steve groaned. "God is it time yet. I need to push. Please" he cried as tears streamed down his face.

"Okay well you're 10cm so we can start pushing now. When I say to push I need you to push as hard as you can Okay?"

"Okay" Steve cried.

"And push."

Steve screamed as he pushed and held onto Bucky's metal hand and Natasha's flesh one.

"You're doing great Steve" Natasha smiled, kissing Steve's sweating forehead.

"And breathe." Dr K smiled. "And Push again. 3 more and baby 1 will be here"

"Arghhh" Steve screamed. "Fuck"

Steve pushed twice more before the babies head was out. 

"Would you like to feel the head" Dr K said as she directed Steve hand down to the babies head.

"Wow. It feels so small and dainty" Steve breathed a laugh.

"Two more Steve." Bucky smiled.

Steve gripped his friends hands and pushed again. 

"Okay once more Steve. You've done brilliantly"

"Fuck" Steve screamed as he pushed once more. Steve's scream was replaced by a smaller, higher pitched one.

"It's a boy" Dr Kandow smiled as she raised Peter so Steve could see him.

"Oh my god" Steve said hoarsely and out of breath. 

Steve lead back on his seat, panting and smiled, letting Bucky cut the cord before wrapping Peter in a blue blanket with a blue hat.

Peter was put straight into Steve's arms and immediately settled down.

"You have a little while until baby #2 is going to be here so hold tight. You've done amazing Mr Rogers"Dr K smiled.

"He's perfect" Steve cooed. "Hi Peter. You're absolutely gorgeous. Look at him guys" Steve laughed.

"Steve's he's stunning." Natasha smiled.

"Just like his fathers" Bucky smiled. 

"Ahh shoot."Steve used one hand to clutch his stomach as a contraction raked through his body.

Natasha picked up Peter and placed him in the hospital provided cribs then helped Steve through the pain.

"Okay push Steve." Dr K smiled as she positioned herself down by Steve's legs for the second birth.

Another few pushes later and Steve's baby girl was born. Natasha cut the cord this time and Morgan was placed in Steve's arms wrapped in a pink blanket and bonnet.

"She looks just like me" Steve cooed. "Hey Morgan. You are my beautiful baby girl"

Soon Peter was put in Steve's arms too and Natasha and Bucky left to give Steve some space before the doctor showed him how to feed the twins.

"Okay I'm going to need their full name and both parents names please" Dr k smiled. 

"Peter Edward Rogers and Morgan  Elise Rogers. The parents names are Steven Grant Rogers and......Anthony Edward Stark" Steve tensed at the sound of Tony's name. 

"Congratulations Mr Rogers. They're beautiful. Your friends, the king and princess are waiting. Shall I let them in? I will show you how to feed them in a little while"

"Could you give me a moment alone first please" Steve smiled at the twins, still in his own world.

Dr Kandow smiled and left Steve alone with the twins.

"Hey guys. I'm your Papa. I'm the one that's been carrying you around inside me for the past 9 months. I just wanted you guys to know I do love you. And I always will." Steve let tears roll down his face. " I love you both so much. I don't want to ever loose you" He said as he kissed both of the twins foreheads. “Happy Birthday guys” 


	8. Maternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets the twins...

"Mr Rogers your friends would like to know if they are okay to come in now?" Dr Kay strutted around the medical ward with her usual clipboard in her hands, busily jotting down notes on the twins progress.  
  
"Yes of course let them in" Steve smiled.  
  
"Hey man. Congrats" Sam smiled as everyone walked in and huddled over Steve's bed.  
  
"How does it feel to be a father Steve?" Clint smiled and fussed over Peter and Morgan in Steve's arms.  
  
“Unusual." Steve smiled. "It hasn't sunk in yet."  
  
"Gosh they're so cute" Scott smiled. "Can I hold one?"  
  
"Sure. Here take Pete for a sec and Buck you can take Morgan." Steve said giving Bucky and Scott a baby each. "Don't forget to support their heads" Steve reminded.  
  
"Awe she is absolutely adorable. A split image of...." Scott trailed not wanting to upset Steve on his big day.  
  
"Isn't he?" Steve smiled."Morgan looks like him and Peter looks like me."  
  
Everyone passed the twins around so everyone got to hold them both at some point before returning them to Steve, who held them against his knees so everyone could see them.  
  
"They're so perfect" Bucky cooed.  
  
"Aren't they?" Steve smiled. "You guys ready to be aunts and uncles to these two troublemakers?"  
  
"Hell yes" Clint fist pumped the air.  
  
"No swearing sound my children" Steve smirked.  
  
After a while the twins began crying and Steve knew he had to feed them so everyone let him be and tried to go to sleep, seeing as it was half past 4 in the morning.  
  
"Okay so if we try this one at a time it should work. Take of your shirt and just let him hover over your nipple. He will latch on by himself."  
  
Peter did as Dr Kay had said he would and Steve chuckled at the newfound sensation.  
  
"It feels weird" Steve chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry you don't have to breast feed. But it's better to know how if you ever need to it' Dr K smiled.  
  
"Is it healthier for them?" Steve asked looking up at his doctor.  
  
"I would say not no. There are milks that I can advise that are just powdered breast milk and they are just the same as breast feeding the babies yourself." Dr K smiled.  
  
"Okay. Thank you Doctor" Steve said, putting his focus back on Peter, rocking him in his arms as he fed on Steve.  
  
When Steve stopped feeding Peter Dr K had to show him how to burp him, although he had never done it before; he had read about it in the pregnancy books he had read constantly over the past 9 months.  
  
"Hold him close to your chest but make sure you support his head. Also make sure that his head his on your shoulder and then lightly pat his back. You're doing great Steve" Dr K smiled, encouragingly.  
  
After Steve had finished feeding and burping Peter, he did the same with Morgan. When he was completely finished he put the twins down to sleep, he honestly hadn't even noticed how tired he was himself, what with the adrenaline of giving birth and all so he decided to try and get some sleep himself.  
  
He tossed and turning for a while before finally making the decision of giving up on sleep and instead just sit up, watching over his babies as they slept soundly next to him. Morgan woke up shortly afterwards, without waking Peter up too so Steve took her in his arms and played with her, admiring each feature of her face. He gave her his finger and she wrapped her whole fist around it. Steve fell in love. That was when it hit him for real. He was a parent now. He had responsibilities and probably wouldn't have a life of his own for the next 18 years. But he didn't care. It was just him and Peter and Morgan. A family.  
  
Roughly half an hour passed before  Steve put Morgan back down by her brother and tried to sleep again before having to spend all of his time looking after the twins during the night and the following day. Steve woke up an hour later due to the twins crying. He got up and tried to walk to the other side of the room, but stumbled and fell from his legs still feeling like jelly due to giving birth only 4 hours ago. When he glanced at his watch he saw that the time was 10:02 am. He managed to get back up enough to use the wheelchair provided and made his way over to the twins.  
  
"Shh. It's okay guys. Papas here don't cry. It's okay, I’ll change you now." Steve laughed and changed their diapers before dressing them in Winnie the Pooh onesies, one with a picture of Piglet for Morgan and the other with a picture of Eyore for Peter. Slowly but surely the two infants opened their eyes and fluttered their small eyelashes at Steve, who cooed and kissed their foreheads before rocking them in his arms and singing a lullaby to them.  
  
"Hey there's three of my favourite people in the whole world." Bucky walked in and saw Steve in bed talking to the twins.  
  
"Hey Buck. You just missed them open their eyes and it was so cute" Steve cooed.  
  
"Aweee. Can I hold em" Bucky cooed as he walked over to Steve and picked up Peter.  
  
"Don't forget to cradle his head" Steve reminded.  
  
"Has it sunk in yet?" Bucky said not taking his attention from Peter.  
  
"In a way yes." Steve chuckled. "Dr K says that I can go back to my room tonight. Due to my healing factor."  
  
"Can you stand?" Bucky asked.  
  
"Yea. I fell over whilst walking though" Steve admitted, blushing.  
  
"It's normal Stevie. Don't worry about it. I brought food from the kitchen. Figured you'd be hungry." Bucky remembered the bag in his hand and passed it to Steve who opened it with his spare hand.  
  
“Thanks Buck" Steve smiled graciously, taking the Ham and Mayonnaise sandwich and letting a tear roll down his face.  
  
"What's wrong punk?"  
  
"Nothing, sorry. My hormones are still everywhere. Apparently that's something I'm stuck with for an extra few weeks" Steve gave a forced laugh and wiped away the remainder of the tears.  
  
"I'm here Steve. If you wanna talk." Bucky said as Peter started crying so he gave him back to Steve who gave Bucky to food to keep a hold of for the minute.  
  
Steve un buttoned his shirt and fed the twins, one by one. When he’d finished he grabbed the food from Bucky.  
  
"Thanks Jerk I'm starving" Steve said, his mouth half full.  
  
Bucky chuckled and pulled a seat up by Steve.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Steve asked.  
  
“Sam, Wanda, Clint and Scott are asleep. T'Challa and Shuri are in the labs" Bucky replied.  
  
"Sorry for keeping y'all up" Steve muttered. "I do need to talk to you though"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Will you be Morgan’s godfather?"  
  
"Yes. Yes of course" Bucky smiled hugging Steve.  
  
"When Sam wakes up I'm going to ask him to be Peters" Steve smiled. "Natasha will be Morgan’s  godmother and Wanda will be Peters"  
  
Eventually everyone woke up and came down to see Steve and the twins.  
  
"How do you feel Steve" Wanda asked cooing at the twins as she sat beside the family of three.  
  
"Different. Happy. Weird. Scared." Steve laughed. "It still feels like a dream. A good one though"  
  
Peter and Morgan began to cry so Steve took them in his arms and cradled them close to his body.  
  
"You're so good with them" Shuri smiled.  
  
"Maternal instincts I guess."  
  
The day passed quickly and Steve was given the all clear to go back to his room at 5pm. He stood up and walked around for a bit, making sure he could first before trying to hold the twins. 10 minutes later he put them in their car seats and carried them up to his room,where he placed them on the bed. Steve sat down cross legged on the bed, facing Peter and Morgan and rocking them to sleep.  
  
"Hey Punk dinners ready" Bucky said peering into Steve's room.  
  
"Okay I'm coming." Steve smiled, picking up the twins and walking into the dining room.  
  
"Glad you could come Steven" Shuri smiled.  
  
"Thanks for bringing the bassinet down" Steve smiled and placed Peter and Morgan in the bassinet, before sitting down next to them.  
  
"How you feeling Steve" Sam asked.  
  
"Good. There's a big weight off my shoulders now that they're finally here" Steve replied.

”Off your stomach too I bet” Clint chuckled.   
  
Halfway through dinner Peter started crying so Steve picked him up and rocked him back to sleep.  
  
"I have to say Steve I will never get used to you holding a kid." Clint laughed.  
  
"Don't worry you're not the only one" Wanda said.  
  
"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to the fact I have a kid. Let alone two" Steve chuckled as Peter fell silent again in his arms. "There ya go darlin" He cooed before placing Peter back into the bassinet and finishing his dinner.


	9. The brutal truth of reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue Avengers get an invitation to the Stark-Potts wedding so they head back to New York.

It had been made a big deal of on the news but Steve had payed no attention to it, not with all of his attention on the now month old twins that had made their significance in Steves life extremely apparent. The invitations to the Stark wedding were being globally sent to public figures alike and none of the “Rogue Avengers” had even mentioned it in the presence of the new father. He knew he wouldn’t get an invite, not that he was expecting it anyway and liked to avoid the matter entirely by focusing on the twins needs rather than his own. 

It had been a long morning already, despite it only being  eleven o’clock. After a restless night, Morgan was still refusing to nurse making herself difficult to put to sleep even after Steve had reluctantly bottle fed his daughter. To top it off, an agitated Morgan, meant an agitated Peter and although he was fine with feeding, he didn’t sleep for the majority of the night and so as a result was irritable and whimpering. Walking into the common floor with the baby monitor in his back jean pocket, he observed Clint, Scott, Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, Wanda, Natasha and Shuri sat reading over a gold-lined letter with sliver writing. However as soon as his presence was noticed, the group tried (and failed) to hide what they were reading because Steve simply picked up the fresh envelope with his name and read the invitation which said: 

_You are invited to the wedding of :_  
  
_Anthony Edward Stark_  
  
_And_  
  
Virginia Pepper Potts  
  
Date: 18/07/17  
Time: 12:00pm - ceremony  
After party: 4:00pm  
  
_We hope you can make it_

  
  
"Maybe that's the one we should have actually hidden" Clint said sarcastically  
  
Steve dropped the envelope and looked up at what was left of his team, tears threatening to violently spill down his hollow, pale cheeks. "I'm fine guys really. We should go. Babies can travel at 2 months can't they?" He asked, indirectly to the group.

Bucky looked, wearily at Sam before replying. “They should be fine yes" 

Clint cut in before the tension could split. “Are you sure about this Steve?"  
  
"Yes.I'm happy for them. I want to go" Steve confirmed. "I'm going to my room for a bit."  
  
When Steve got back to his room he put the twins down in their carriers on the bed and cried. It all felt too real for him. Tony was getting married. To someone other than himself. After a while of just pure crying, Peter awoke and looked at Steve with his big blue (but gradually getting darker) eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. Is Papa making you sad" Steve cooed as he picked Peter up and cuddled him, supporting his head.  
  
Peter made gurgling noises in response.   
  
"Sorry baby. Papas a little upset right now. I've told you stories about Daddy haven't I? Well you see he's getting married soon? So you're gonna have a step mommy. It will probably be good for you. To have a mother. I know I'm not the best parent but I'm trying Petie I promise. And I do love you with all my heart." Steve sniffled and kissed Peters forehead.  
  
"He knows you love him Steve. Even if he's only a month old" Sam said, standing in the doorway.  
  
"You come to lecture me? I’m not cutting. I haven’t done that since the last time"  
  
"I came to check on a friend. So, how are you?”

”Fine” Steve replied, focusing more on Peter, who was awake in his arms rather than Sam.

”The truth now.”  
  
"Upset. Angry but mostly at myself. This could have been avoided. I hate to admit it but I'm struggling on my own Sam. I have to tell Tony"  
  
"Steve I support you 100% but are you sure that you aren't just going to tell him to stop the marriage"  
  
"A part of me wants to. I guess there's a small hope that he'll leave her and come back to me. But the other part is telling me to run. That I can do this by myself" Steve admitted putting Peter down in his seat next to Morgan.  
  
"Steve if you tell Tony. You need to understand that there isn't a way back from that. He's going to want to see them and if he does then Pepper will too" Sam explained sitting by Steve on the bed and cooing at Peter and Morgan who were now awake and whimpering.  
  
"I just need him to know" Steve sighed.  
  
"Are you going to tell him you're still in love with him too?"  
  
"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know." Steve stuttered. "I just need to see him"  
  
"I'm here man." Sam patted Steve on the back and smiled. "You'll always have us"  
  
"Thanks Sam. I appreciate it"

One month later marked the day had finally arrived that "Team Cap" would go back to New York. Everyone was in their rooms packing and despite the conditions were excited to be going back even if only for a week. Bucky had been (alongside Steve) the only one with doubts about New York. What if it was a trap to arrest him for the Winter Soldiers actions? Despite getting the all clear on his brain finally being his again, what if Stark only wanted him there to capture him?   
  
Meanwhile, Steve had packed all of his clothes and was in the midst of packing for the twins.   
He was leaving their cots as he had already made sure the hotel had two in his room but had other items spread across his bed in a heated mess.   
  
"Okay diapers, clothes, pacifiers, bottles, hats, carry ons" Steve paused. "What else am I missing?"  
  
"Pump?" Bucky said, amused and standing in the doorway, observing his frantic best friend.  
  
"Shoot. Thanks Buck. Look after them for a second please." Steve said, rushing to grab the missing item. Sometimes, he would admit that breastfeeding was hard so he often switched between bottled milk and nursing the twins to make it easier for them all.   
  
Bucky laughed and sat down by the twins of Steve's king sized bed. “Hey guys. Ignore your Papa he's a little nervous. You get to meet your dad soon though."  
  
Steve walked back into the room and began to pack the twins’ items.   
  
"I think that's everything now." Steve sighed sitting down by Bucky and smiling at Peter and Morgan who were making gurgling noises at the two adults.  
  
"They're so cute. I want one" Bucky whined, making Steve laughed at him. “Hey don't be mean, Punk" Bucky pouted.  
  
"Well you know how to make one" Steve laughed.  
  
"I want one I just don't wanna go through labour. Can I have one of yours? They're cute" Bucky said cupping Alison's cheek with his hand.  
  
"Nope. They're mine. You have to have your own" Steve smiled.  
  
"Labour looks painful" Bucky pointed out.  
  
"It is. But look what you get out of it" Steve said, picking up Morgan and cuddling her close.  
  
An hour later, everyone was ready and on the jet. Steve was sat in one seat, cradling the twins in his arms and singing softly to them as they slept.  
  
T'Challa and Shuri were sat together, Natasha and Wanda sat together and so did Clint and Scott.  
  
Sam and Bucky were on the opposite side of the jet to Steve talking about the wedding.  
  
"Hey babe? After the wedding and once we're settled down do you maybe wanna try for one of those" Sam said, nodding his head in Steve's direction, who was still singing to the sleeping twins.  
  
"Yea. Yea I think I'd love that. One though. For now at least" Bucky smiled.  
  
"So what date should we pick for the wedding? Summer or Winter?"  
  
"I like the Winter" Bucky smiled. "A Christmas wedding always seemed perfect to me"  
  
"We can have whatever you want baby" Sam said, kissing Bucky. "I love you"  
  
"You too" Bucky replied.   
  
The rest of the journey went past pretty quickly and soon enough everyone was arriving at the hotel.  
  
Everyone had their own luxury suite (except Bucky and Sam who shared and Steve who was in a room with the twins). Natasha took Steve's bags while he carried the twins into the room. He placed everything down and thanked her before letting Natasha go to her own room. Looking around he noticed a note on his bedside table. Picking it up he read it and gasped.  
  
_Dear Steve,_  
 _I'm sorry it's short notice. When you RSPV'd you were coming to the wedding I couldn't believe it. I feel like we should meet up before so things aren't weird. If you agree meet me at 12pm tomorrow. At the café on fourth street. I hope you can. There are some things we can't talk about in front of Pepper.  
  
Kind Regards  
  
T. Stark_  
  
The first thing Steve did was text Bucky, who was a few doors down from Steve.  
  
**_Bucky come to my room we need to talk_**  
  
\- Steve Rogers  
16:18pm  
09/07/17  
  
He didn't get a reply but Bucky knocked onto the door 5 minutes later, hair and clothes ruffled and untucked.  
  
"Punk. What's wrong?" Bucky said, barging into the room. "Is it Peter? Morgan?"  
  
"I need you to babysit tomorrow."  
  
"Sure but why?"  
  
"Tony wants to meet me. He left me this note" Steve said, showing Bucky the note.  
  
"Oh my god. What do you think he wants"  
  
"I don't know. I have to find out though right? I owe myself this" Steve said.  
  
"Of course you do Steve" Bucky said trying to flatten his hair.  
  
"Oh sugar. Did I interrupt something?" Steve said, taking in Bucky's appearance.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Are you gonna tell Tony about Pete and Morgan?"  
  
"Maybe. I suppose I should right? Especially if they're coming to the wedding with me"  
  
"Don't do anything you're not comfortable with Steve" Bucky reassured.


	10. Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony Reunite and Tony is finally told he had become a father

The next day came all to quickly in Steve’s opinion however he shrugged off his worries, kissed the twins goodbye and dropped them off to Sam and Bucky before leaving to go to all too familiar café. Despite arriving ten minutes early, Tony was already there, his back turned to the door and tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.   
  
"Steve" Tony smiled in slight disbelief. "You came"  
  
"Of course. I agree we should clear the air. You look good. Happy." Steve said as he sat down and ordered himself a chamomile tea.  
  
"You look tired" Tony observed.  
  
And it was true. Despite having everyone take turns in babysitting the twins for the past month, Steve was exhausted. He had dark under eye circles and in addition to the near 20 pounds he had gained during pregnancy finally being worked off, he looked ridiculously thinner and paler.  
  
"Been busy" Steve shrugged as the waitress came over with his drink. "So. Congratulations on the engagement. I’m happy for you”  
  
"Thank you. Uh yea it's going okay. "Err everything's set for next week" smiled. "How's everything with you? Anyone special?"  
  
"I haven't the time for that." Steve sighed.

”What about Barnes? I thought you two were...” Tony trailed off the end of his sentence, not knowing what to say.

”Tony it wasn’t ever like that. He’s my best friend.”

”And I was your boyfriend. Or did you forget that Steve?”

”I’m sorry Tony.” Was Steve’s only reply. “I’m happy for you though I really am. You deserve to be happy” 

”So you’ve said” Tony replied, bitterly. 

“I don’t want to come in the way of that happiness. I need you to know that”

”Rogers what the hell are you on about?”  
  
"Tony there's something I need to tell you. And I know that once I say it I can't take it back. I'm just hoping that you don't take it from me" Steve sighed.  
  
"Can't be as bad as the last secret you kept from me" Tony said bit the inside of his lip in anticipation. “Spit it out Steve  
  
"I have kids now Tony." Steve blurted out.  
  
"What? I'm sorry kids?"Tony said, looking shocked and sitting on the edge of his seat.  
  
"They're twins. Turned 2 months old a couple of days ago." Steve was looking down and refusing to meet Tony’s eyes.   
  
"Who's are they?" Tony whispered.  
  
"They were born 7 months after Siberia Tony. They're yours" Steve said and braced himself for impact.

"Oh my god" Tony gasped. "When we fought.....did you know?" He whispered  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Did you know that you were pregnant when we fought?"  
  
"I had my suspicions. It came across my mind so I brought the tests just in case." Steve admitted.  
  
"Oh fuck. I could have killed our baby. Our babies."  
  
"I'm so sorry Tony. I'm not expecting anything of you though. I don't want money or anything please just don’t take them away”   
  
"Can I meet them?" Tony looked up at Steve.  
  
"If you want to yes" Steve smiled and lead Tony back to his hotel. "How did you know where I was staying?"  
  
"I'm Tony Stark. I know everything"  
  
Steve walked into his room and saw Bucky and Sam sat on the bed playing with the twins in their play seats.  
  
"Hey Steve. You're back early. How did it........" Bucky said and paused as he looked at Tony.  
  
"Barnes."  
  
"Hello Stark" Bucky answered.  
  
"Sam" Tony said looking at Sam.  
  
"Tony" Sam nodded.  
  
"Is this them?" Tony asked walking over and sitting in front of the twins.  
  
"Yes. This is Morgan Elise Rogers and Peter Edward Rogers. Sam Bucky can we have some time please"  
  
"Of course. We'll be in our room." The couple said as they left.  
  
"Shit. They're beautiful" Tony said as Peter woke up and started crying.  
  
"Sorry. He must need feeding" Steve sighed before pulling up his shirt and letting him latch on to his nipple. Looking up he saw Tony looking dazed at the sight. “You can bottle feed her when she wakes up if you’d like. She won’t be long” 

"Yes please" Tony smiled slightly. Soon enough Morgan began to whimper so Steve carefully took her him out of the play chair and passed her to Tony alongside a bottle. At first, the infant squirmed at the unfamiliar touch but soon relaxed as soon as the bottle touched his lips. After they finished sorting out the twins, Steve sent Bucky and Sam a text to ask them to take the twins again in order to give the two adults more time to talk. The couple happily agreed and soon enough Peter and Morgan  were tucked away in the stroller and heading out for a walk in Central Park.   
  
"Tony I'm so sorry. For everything" Steve sighed, looking down at the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry too Steve. I should have seen things from your point of view."

”I shouldn’t have kept this from you. I should have told you about your parents and I should have told you about the twins. I was just so worried I’d lose you. I came into this century having nothing and... and I couldn’t end up like that again” 

“I think we both could have handled things differently.” Tony admitted.   
  
Steve looked over to Tony and put a hand to Tony's cheek. They both leaned it and kissed. It was perfect, chaste and passionate at the same time. It told every story and showed every emotion both men were feeling at the time. However one thing led to another and before the two had known it, hours had passed and they were nothing but sweating limbs, mingled under the mounts of duvet covers.

When Steve finally awoke up, it was to an empty bed and another note on his bedside table. Peering over to the alarm clock beside his bed at the time he saw it was just past 5pm. Picking up the note he read over each word carefully and let a single tear roll down his face.  
  
_Dear Steve,_  
                       _Steve. I meant what I said when I told you I was sorry. And I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up but I figured you could use the sleep. I want you to know that I do not regret sleeping with you. And I'm sorry that I'm engaged to another woman. I hope you still come to the wedding. And just so you know, last night was the perfect way to say goodbye. If you allow it I would love to see the twins again. You have my number if you need anything.  
  
I love you Steve Rogers. Never forget that.  
  
T. Stark  
  
X_  
  
**_P.S : Tell Barnes that I don't blame him. You were right. He didn't know what he was doing._**  
  
Steve smiled down at the note. He didn’t know what it was yet, but he had a feeling of relief, knowing that Tony had forgiven him. He knew he would see Tony again

“Hey man what took you so long?" Bucky asked, placing the two babies on the bed in their play chairs.  
  
"We Uh got caught up" Steve stammered.  
  
"Oh my god. You slept together" Bucky gasped.  
  
Steve covered the twins ears and nodded his head.   
  
"What happened to being strong? Not giving in?"  
  
"I don't know. He was there and I was there and it sorta just happened."  
  
"He's engaged Steve. He's getting married in a week" Bucky exclaimed.  
  
"I know I know. He told me it was the perfect way to say goodbye though."  
  
"I'm so sorry Steve" Bucky said pausing and hugging his best friend.  
  
"It's okay. I'm okay. I know he loves me. It will all work out I can feel it"  
  
"I just don't want you to have false hope Punk. You know I still see that skinny kid from Brooklyn too dumb to run away from a fight."

"I know Bucky but I'm not that kid anymore. I've grown. And now I have a family that I need to protect." Steve explained.  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing" Bucky sighed hugging Steve.  
  
"I do Buck. You don’t gotta worry about me” Steve replied, his Brooklyn accent slipping through a touch.   
  
"Steve what's going to happen now? Is he still marrying Pepper?"  
  
"I think so. But I know that he'll come back to me Bucky. I know it." Steve smiled giving Bucky the letter.  
  
"Oh wow. He really poured his heart out. This is unlike Stark" Bucky pointed out.  
  
"He was always like this with me. Bucky I love him I really do. And now I know this isn't some tragic unrequited love story. Because he loves me. No matter how messed up life is" Steve smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen you smile that bright except looking at the twins in so long." Bucky smiled. "You look good Steve. But you need to be careful. Don't let him break your heart again."  
  
"I won't I promise. Let's just see how this all plays out."


	11. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark-Rogers family become whole.

The day of the wedding came around quicker than anyone could have wanted. When morning hit, Steve woke up feeling the same way he had for the past year: miserable. He got the twins bathed, fed and dressed before doing the same to himself. Peter was dressed in a plain blue onesie while Morgan was in a pink one with a printed image of Piglet on the side. Steve put on his blue suit and looked in the mirror.

He still had huge under eye circles and was still thinner but he didn't care. Underneath the smooth white shirt his rib cage was predominantly showing on top of his abs. But to hell with himself because as long as Peter and Morgan were healthy; Steve didn't care what he looked or felt like. He just needed his children to be okay. After a knock at his door, he answered seeing Bucky, who had his hair short again and was in a black suit.

"Hey Punk you ready for today"

"No. But I'm ready to get it over" Steve replied grabbing the twins car seats and heading to get in a taxi with the others.

"You look great Steve" Natasha smiled, rubbing his arm and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Natasha" Steve smiled as Natasha bent down to coo at the twins who were giggling and kicking their legs in the air with not a care in the world.

Once they had all arrived at the church they saw that nearly everyone was already there, greeting Tony and Rhodey at the door. They got into the line and waited for their turn, Steve going behind all of his friends in an act of cowardice. It was awkward to say the least. Would Tony turn his head away at him or welcome him with open arms? Maybe today would finally provide Steve with closure. Maybe this is what he needed to finally get over Tony.

When they reached the front of the line Tony smiled fondly at the group and welcomed them in before seeing Steve.

"Hi Tony." He greeted, shyly.

"Hey Steviekins. Oh and there's my beautiful babies" Tony cooed as he picked up Peter, cradling his head and bouncing him up and down in his arms.

Steve smiled at the sight and shook Rhodeys hand.

"Good to see you Captain Rogers"

"Nice to see you too Colonel" Steve greeted.

"How are you?" Rhodey asked.

"Exhausted" Steve said, laughing slightly.

Rhodey laughed before turning to Tony and Peter.

"Really are two beautiful kids though"

"Thank you" Steve smiled, looking down at a sleeping Morgan.

"So like I told the others you are sitting at the front. I'll see you in there okay?" Tony smiled, putting Peter back in his car seat and letting Steve inside.

After a while the wedding begun and Steve braved himself for the worse. The music started at once and everyone in the church turned their heads asPepper walked down the aisle and took Tony's hands, beginning the ceremony.

"Do you Virginia Pepper Potts take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health from this day forth." The vicar asked Pepper.

"I do" Pepper replied smiling.

"And do you Anthony Edward Stark take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health from this day forth" the vicar said turning to Tony.

Tony looked back at Rhodey who smiled weakly and then at Steve in the audience who was holding Morgan and rubbing her back.

"Tony?" Pepper asked looking at Tony encouragingly.

"I...I.....I can't"

Steve's eyes shot up away from his daughter. Did Tony just say what he thinks he just said.

"I'm sorry Pepper I can't do this" Tony sighed.

"Tony stop playing around." Pepper smiled.

"I can't marry you Pepper. Because you don't love me. And I don't love you." Tony explained. He knew in his heart it was the right thing to do. This way neither of them were condemning themselves to a life where neither parties could be completely happy.

"Tony.... I.." Pepper said but cut herself short.

"I'm sorry everyone. There isn't going to be a wedding today. Sorry for the inconvenience." Tony announced and so the small amount of people in the church began standing up and leaving.

"Hey Nat can you take the twins for a minute?" Steve asked as they were at the doors of the church.

"Sure Steve. Wanda could you take Peter please?" Natasha asked Wanda, taking Morgan and allowing Wanda to take Peter from Steve, who turned around to face Tony.

"Go get him Tony. Go be with your family" Pepper encouraged as she and her maid of honour, Anna left to go into the back room.

"I love ya Pep."

"Love you too asshole" Pepper said jokingly. "But I think he loves you more"

Steve and Tony stared at each other from each side of the room for a moment before running up to each other and embracing in a kiss.

"I love you Steve"

"I love you too Tony. So much" Steve smiled before kissing him again.

"Can we give this another try?" Tony asked as they pulled away for air.

"Of course we can."

"Is it healthy though? You.....you really hurt me Steve."

"I'm so sorry Tony"

"We have to take this slow. No more bullshit okay? Those kids have to come first"

"Of course. Now, let's go see our babies" Steve grinned, kissing Tony once more before they slipped outside.

"So... are you two back together now?" Sam asked, hand in hand with Bucky.

“Wilson and Barnes? Huh never woulda thought you two would be shacking it up.” Tony smirked.

“Stark I uh. I’m sorry about your parents”

“Don’t be, alls forgiven. I’m getting your names cleared right now. You guys can come home” Tony smiled.

"Petes got your smile. It perfect" Tony smiled, kissing Peters forehead and then Morgan’s.

"I love you Steve." Tony smiled.

"I love you too baby" Steve replied, smiling goofily.

"Will you come home? To the compound. I will have your things transported from Wakanda. T'Challa, Shuri I'm guessing you're not coming back with us permanently?"

"No thank you Anthony. Our kingdom need us" T'Challa smiled.

"We will visit of course. I still want pictures sent too" Shuri smiled, hugging Steve.

"Of course Shuri. And thank you. For everything you have done for me the past year. It's meant more than you know" Steve smiled shaking T'Challa's hand.

"It's been an honour Captain" T'Challa replied.

"Will you guys come home with me?" Steve asked Natasha, Sam, Bucky, Clint, Scott, Wanda and Vision.

"Of course Steve"

"I'm going to go back to Laura and the kids if you don't mind. I'll text you though" Clint smiled.

"And I'm going to see my daughter" Scott replied.

"But the rest of us will Steve" Wanda said, holding Visions hand.

"Good. Your things will be here tomorrow" Tony smiled.

Once everyone arrived back at the compound, they all decided to celebrate being together once again by getting drunk. So Steve put the twins to bed in the pillow for the had made on his and Tony's bed before heading downstairs to the rest of the group.

"I wanna make a toast. To getting back together. I've missed you bitches" Tony said before downing his vodka.

"Tony language" Steve laughed.

"Steve you can't say that. You should have heard his language in labour" Bucky pointed out.

"Hey leave me alone. No labour no opinion" Steve smiled.

"Steve you told me to fuck myself like sixteen times" Bucky laughed.

"You tell me you don't feel the same when you and Sam have a baby" Steve smirked, making Bucky blush and look down at his feet.

The rest of the evening went by really quickly, only pausing when Steve and Tony had to feed the twins and soon enough everyone was saying goodnight.

Steve and Tony checked on Peter and Morgan before heading back to their room.

"Hey Steve?" Tony asked kissing Steve .

"Yes Tony?" Steve replied

"Thanks for coming back to me"

"No. Thank you for coming home to me" Steve said, deepening their kiss and slipping his tongue into Tony's mouth.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Tony said, taking off his shirt and then Steve's.

“Wait. We can’t do this babe we said we’d take it slow. I don’t wanna ruin us”

“Okay babe I get it”

A few hours later; Peter and Morgan woke up to be fed. Steve turned to the clock and saw the time was 3:29 am. Groaning he got out of Tony's grip, and walked into the nursery, picking up Morgan and letting her latch onto his nipple. Tony walked in a few minutes later and picked up Peter, soothing him while Morgan was being fed and doing the same for Morgan when the twins were swapped over. Once they were fed and burped, Tony and Steve walked back into their room and snuggled together.

"Hey Stevie wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure babe which one?"

"Have you watched The Gremlins?" Tony asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"Nope."

"Let's watch it" Tony said putting the movie on the holographic screen against the wall.

The morning after Tony woke up and headed to the lab to shut down any projects that he had opened so he could spend the day with his family, when he came across Steve's video camera.

"J. View all the files on this camera from 11 months ago to now"Tony instructed Jarvis.

 

_"So how was it?" Bucky asked through the camera as Steve walked into the room, smiling._

_"Good thanks. I have a sonogram picture" Steve said passing around the back and grey photograph._

_"Steve why is there more than one blob?" Scott asked._

_"It's twins" Steve smiled and put a hand on his stomach._

_"Stevie that's great" Bucky smiled._

_"What's with the video camera Buck ?"_

_"I wanna film moments of your pregnancy. I dunno maybe you can show it to the kids"_

_"Thanks Buck it means a lot"_

_Bucky zoomed the camera in on Steve's flat stomach._

_"Pull up your shirt I wanna catch your stomach growing" Bucky said._

_Steve groaned but lifted his shirt slightly and let his now flat stomach show. He rubbed his hands over it and smiled._

_"Pose for the camera!" Sam laughed._

_Steve just chuckled and continued rubbing his stomach._

_"Hey kiddos. It's Uncle Bucky. So as you just saw we just found out there were two of ya. Sure it took your dad by surprise. Wait? Mom? Dad? Whatever you call Steve at this point. You're so small right now but I know Steve loves you so much" Bucky said into the camera. "Steve wanna say something to the babies"_

_"Sure. Don't hurt me to much Kiddos. I may not be vain but I do like my body" Steve smiled making everyone laugh._

 

Tony smiled at the video. The next few were pretty random: Steve eating and balancing his bowl on his growing stomach, Steve seeing Nat for the first time in months, Steve feeling the babies kick, etc. There was at least one for each month of the pregnancy and a video of Steve and the twins straight after Steve gave birth.

Through the videos; Tony saw the evolution of Steve's pregnancy.

"Hey baby." Steve smiled as he wrapped his hands around stony from behind.

"Hi darlin" Tony replied

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be. I didn't deserve to know. But I'm here now. This is endgame." Tony turned around and smiled, kissing Steve.

"I love you"

"And I love you" Tony replied. "Let's see if the twins are awake yet. I wanna spend the day just us four"

"Hmm. I love the sound of that"


	12. The fight of Our lives begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arises.

**_Two Years Later_ **

A lot had changed in two years. Peter and Morgan were now toddlers and always looking for mischief.

Sam and Bucky got married and now have a one month old baby boy: Oliver *Ollie* Buchanan Wilson.

Steve and Tony got engaged and were planning on getting married exactly a year later.

Wanda and Vision got married too and were currently on their honeymoon in Scotland.

————————————————————

24th April 2018

 

Steve woke up with Tony's arms wrapped around his waist and smiled down at his fiancé. The feeling of nausea hit him quickly as he got up from Tony's grasp and ran towards their ensuite bathroom.

After spending the next 30 minutes, leaving against the toilet, throwing up; Steve pushed himself against the bathtub and looked down, fondly at his stomach.

"Guess we know what that means huh?" He smiled.

After brushing his teeth again he crawled back into bed and made a mental note to buy a pregnancy test later that day.

 

_*** In Steve's dream  *** _

_When Steve awoke he saw a familiar figure on his bed. Peggy. Except she was young again. Just as Steve had left her in 1945. All brown hair and red lips, army uniform proudly worn alongside a posture that could rival the Queen of England's._

_"Hello Steve" Peggy smiled._

_"Peg? What are you doing here" Steve gasped._

_"I'm here to warn you Steve. Somethings coming. Someone dangerous. Far beyond the Avengers power. It will be a struggle and people will be lost."_

_"What's it's name Peg?"_

_"I can't tell you. But you shall see. Steve you must protect your family. Especially the little one growing inside of you as we speak"_

_"Why can't you tell me Peg? What will happen?" Steve asked putting a hand to his stomach._

_"The fate of the universe rests of you Steve. I believe in you. But heed my warning. Stay together. Separation will cause more destruction"_

_"Peggy please. What are you trying to say" Steve pleaded._

_"I love you Steve. Stay safe. And keep this one safe too" Peggy smiled putting a hand to Steve's flat stomach._

_"I love you too Peggy."_

**_*End of Steve's dream*_ **

Steve woke up with a jolt. Tony was sat in front of him, smoothly rubbing his arm in comfort and whispering soft words of encouragement.

"Steve are you okay?" Tony asked. "Nightmare?"

"Yea. It was just a dream"

"What happened?" Tony asked, cuddling into Steve's side.

"Tony I think somethings coming. Something bad" Steve warned.

"Steve what was in your dream?"

"Not what. Who. Peggy told me. She didn't give a name but she said it will be bad. Mass destruction Tony. People will be lost." Steve explained.

"It was just a dream"

"Tony I really think she was on to something."

"Then we'll keep an eye out. I promise babe." Tony comforted.

"Tony there's something I need to tell you" Steve smiled, remembering the big news from earlier that morning. He felt as if it was a good time to have another baby. The twins were less reliant on him now and he did secretly miss being needed 24/7.

"What's up babe?"

"I think I'm pregnant again"

"Oh my god really? This is great" Tony exclaimed hugging Steve.

"We should buy a test just in case though"

"Of course. I'll go now and we can take it before breakfast?"

"Okay sure" Steve chuckled as Tony got out of bed and threw his clothes on, kissing Steve once more before rushing to the pharmacy.

Once Tony left, Steve threw up a few more times before showering and putting on his own clothes.  It wasn't long before Tony arrived back, test in hand and glowing with excitement and anticipation.

"I'll wait here" Tony said giddily.

Steve simply laughed at his fiancé before going into the bathroom in order to take the test. He returned a minute later and sat by Tony, grinning.

"How long have we got to wait?"

"3 minutes" Steve replied.

"Oh I can't wait for Peter and Morgan to find out they're going to have a little brother or sister" Tony smiled.

"Me neither" Steve beamed, leaning his head on Tony's shoulder and intertwining their fingers.

A few more minutes passed and Tony flipped over the small test, which proudly showed the word pregnant in bold.

"Oh my god Steve. We're having another baby" Tony squealed, huffing and kissing Steve again.

"You wanna tell the others?"

"Sure let's go see if Pete and Morgan are awake"

After getting the twins ready for the day the family of four headed to the common area where everyone was busy eating breakfast and Natasha was on FaceTime to someone.

"Hey guys" Steve greeted as he grabbed the cereal box and milk to make Peters breakfast while Tony watched Alison eat hers.

"Hi Steve" Wanda smiled from Natasha's StarkPad.

"Hey Wanda" Tony smirked. "How's the honeymoon going? Left the bedroom much?"

"Yes Stark. Not all of us have a boyfriend with a super serum enhanced sex drive" Wanda replied also smirking.

Steve blushed and looked away, preparing the twins breakfasts.

"Hey. It's fiancé now remember?" Tony smirked.

"Actually while you're here me and Steve have some news"

"What's wrong Punk?" Bucky asked, looking up from feeding Oliver.

"I'm pregnant again." Steve smiled wrapping a hand around Tony's waist.

"Congratulations Punk. Hopefully it's only one this time" Bucky winked.

"Oh god I don't think I could handle four kids" Steve groaned.

"Papa? Papa was pwegnan?" Morgan  asked.

"Well in a few months you're going to have a brother or sister" Steve explained.

"Yaaaaaaay" Peter yelled, causing Oliver to wake up in Bucky's arms, whimpering "sowwy Unca Buck"

"It's okay Bud. He's just cranky this morning" Bucky smiled before rocking Ollie back to sleep.

"Sir an unknown person has entered the building" Jarvis interrupted. "They seem to be heading this way"

"Okay thanks J"

The elevator opened, revealing the figure of a person, the team never thought they'd see again.

"Tony?!"

"Bruce?" Tony asked, moving from his position in front of Steve with his hand still on Steve's flat stomach.

Bruce said nothing more and hugged Tony before then hugging the rest of the team.

"Hi Nat" Bruce said shyly.

"Hi Bruce" Natasha smiled.

"Bruce what happened? Where's Thor" Steve asked with Peter on one side of his hip and Morgan on Tony's.

"Loki is dead." Bruce replied. "Tony. Thanos is coming."

"Who the fuck is Thanos?" Tony demanded.

"The one Peggy was on about. I told you Tony."

Bruce explained everything that had happened in the past two years including the fact that he lost Thor when he was sent back to Earth and then Tony explained everything that happened in the three years of Bruce's absence.

"Wait so you guys had a Civil War while Steve was pregnant with twins. And now you're not only back together but you're engaged and Steve's pregnant again?" Bruce asked, confused as hell.

"Yea pretty much" Tony chuckled.

"How far along are you?" Bruce turned to Steve who was plaiting Morgan's hair.

"The test said about 12 weeks" Steve replied.

"Well congratulations" Bruce smiled.

"Thank you Dr Banner. We should go to Wakanda. King T'Challa will know what to do" Steve suggested.

"I'll call Strange. He has the time stone. If that's what Thanos is after then we need to know where he is 24/7" Tony said, getting up and sitting Ali on the couch.

"I'll call Rhodey" Natasha said, getting up and leaving.

Steve put Morgan next to her brotherand followed Tony down to his car.

"Steve be safe. If the fight comes to you promise me you will turn the other way. You can't risk both yours and the baby's life. I love you darling"

"I love you too baby. And I promise. No more fighting. And it goes for you too. Stay safe please."

"I always am. Be good in there baby. Don't cause your Papa too much trouble." Tony smiled at Steve's stomach before kissing it and then getting into his car. "I'll see you soon I promise"

"I know." Steve replied.

Steve bent down and kissed Tony once more. It was passionate and sweet until his back ached too much so he had to pull apart.

"Goodbye babe"

"Goodbye" Steve sniffled before letting Tony start the car and drive away and then heading inside.

"Pack your things. We leave in an hour." Steve mumbled before taking Peter and Morgan up to his and Tony's quarters to pack. An hour later, saw them landing in the fields of Wakanda, T'Challa and Shuri, quickly approaching them.

"Should we bow?" Bruce asked Rhodey.

"Yea he's a king" Rhodey smirked.

Bruce bowed to T'Challa on approach and smiled.

"We don't do that here." T'Challa waved his hand before turning to Steve, who was dressed in his uniform with a twin on each hip. "Hello Steve. It's good to see you again. But I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. And James is good to finally meet your son." T'Challa said, motioning to Bucky and Sams little boy in currently being cradled in Sams arms.

"That's the thing T'Challa. Someone's coming and between the kids and me being pregnant it's going to be a little difficult to kill this guy"

"Congratulations again then Captain. Now, what's this Thanos after?"

"The Infinity Stones. We need to protect them. Or else he's going to erase half of the universe." Steve explained.

"Come. Shuri was been awaiting your arrival. She's missed Peter, Morgan and you all."

"We've missed her too" Natasha smiled.

"Steven" Shuri squealed as she ran and hugged Steve before taking Morgan from his arms.

"Hi Shuri. How've you been"

"Not bad for the end of the world" Shuri smiled as she played with Morgan's hair that Steve had previously plaited.

M _eanwhile with Tony and Dr Strange_

"What did you call me for Stark" Stephan said as he walked down the stairs. "We aren't exactly friends"

"Trust me I know. You don't think I'd rather be with my fiancé who just found out we're having another baby" Tony said sarcastically.

"Oh yea congratulations on the wedding by the way" Strange added.

"Thanks. Anyway we need the time stone"

"Why? What for?" Wong asked standing by Stephan.

"If Thanos really is coming we need to throw it down the garage disposal or something" Tony explained before a gush of wind made Stephens hair move. "Please tell that's you moving your hair"

"I'm afraid not"

The three men ran outside to see chaos. People were running from a huge donut shaped spaceship in the sky.

"Jarvis what am I looking at?"

"I'm working on it Sir" Jarvis replied.

Soon Tony, Wong and Dr Strange were in-front of two of Thanos' goons.

"I'm sorry but earth is closed today. You better pack it up and leave" Tony said.

"Stone keeper. Does this imbecile speakfor you"

"I speak for myself. You are trespassing on this earth and in my city"

"He means get lost squidward" Tony called out.

The fight began shortly after. Tony turned his tracksuit into an Iron Man suit and headed towardsThanos' army. As hard as they tried, apparently Ebony took it seriously when Stephan said to prize the stone from his dead body, with Tony quickly chasing after them in the suit.

"Sir you have an incoming call from Mr Rogers. Shall I accept it?"

"Yea go ahead J" Tony grimaced.

"Tony, honey where are you? I miss you" Steve said sweetly.

"I'm gonna be a little later coming home darling" Tony replied.

"Oh god. Tony please don't tell me you're in that donut thing that's on the news" Steve said.

"Yea"

"Oh god babe. Please don't do this. Come home please. I need you. Peter, Morgan, our new baby. What am I gonna do?" Steve cried.

"I'm sorry Steve. I'll be home soon okay"

"No...Tony..." Steve never finished before the receiver cut off.

Now Tony needed to get the time stone and save Dr Strange. Then he's going home. And probably god damn retiring.


	13. Infinity War Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins...

Tony watched closely as Strange was getting tortured by the beams of light edging their way closer to his skin. Immediately his brain went to Steve and the kids. Was he ever going to see them again? Would be there for the baby's birth this time? No. Don't think like that. Steve could handle himself. He'd been doing it since 1936, when Sarah, his mother had died. The thought of his fiancé and kids brought tears to his eyes (not that he'd ever admit it because hey, he was Tony _Freaking_ Stark.) But for now, he had to focus on the mission.

"Okay Squidward time to die" he whispered to himself, activating his suit once more and blasting a hole through the ship's wall and sending himself and  Dr Strange flying to the group as well as Ebony straight through and into the void of space.

"STARK FIX THIS" Stephan yelled, clawing onto a beam. Hurriedly, Tony fixed the ship with his suit and grabbed hold of the controllers. "Sir something has entered the ship." Jarvis warned.

Tony quickly turned around and was faced with an unknown man, who was holding a weird looking gun to Strange's head alongside a weird ant-woman, and a another strange looking creature.

"I will give you one chance. Where is Gamora?" Quill demanded.

"I'll do you one better, Who is Gamora?"

"I'll do YOU one better, Why is Gamora?" Drax yelled.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, tell me where she is or I'll french fry your dude" Quill threatened.

"Okay you wanna go, you shoot my dude and I'll shoot yours" Tony yelled, pointing his blasters at Drax.

"Do it Quill. I can take it"

"No you can't" Mantis cried out.

"You really can't" Strange shook his head in Peters grip.

"Fine, no one wants to tell me where she is that's fine I'll kill both of you and then beat it out of Thanos myself"

"Wait, Thanos? Okay what master do you serve?" Strange asked.

"What master do I serve, what am I supposed to say Jesus?"

"W..You're from earth?"

"What? No I'm from Missouri"

"Yea that's on earth, dipshit" Tony sighed. "What are you hassling us for?"

"So you're not working for Thanos?" Strange asked.

"What?" Peter asked in disgust. "No I don't work for Thanos I'm trying to kill Thanos"

"Oh my god" Tony rolled his eyes in sarcastic disbelief. "Stop trying to kill us then"

"You guys know Thanos?" Peter asked.

"We should stay together. Strength in numbers and all" Stephan suggested, his cloak one again wrapping around him.

"You have the time stone?" Peter said.

"Great observation dipshit"

"Tony, Stop" Stephan instructed.

"I can't. I have to get back to Steve okay none of this strength in numbers crap"

"Tony I get you're worried but Steve's fine, so are the kids and the baby"

"I'm holding this against you if they aren't. I mean it Strange."

Wait, how do you know Thanos?" Strange asked, ignoring Tony and turning once again to the Guardians.

"He took my girl. Wait... who are you two?"

"We're the Avengers" Tony introduced.

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" Mantis yelled, running over to the group.

"Wait, You know Thor!?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving." Peter suggested as Mantis, Tony and Drax looked at him as if to say "Really Quill"

Doctor Strange paused. "Okay so whereis he now?"

———————————————————

Okay so maybe Steve was panicking. But can you really blame him? He was back in Wakanda for what was supposedly the biggest fight of his life, whilst being pregnant and having his two other children a mere mile away with one of the soldiers. So yes, personally Steve believed he was entitled to a little bit of panic. "Captain. They're here" T'Challas voice sounded from behind him.

"Coming" he gave his stomach one last stroke of affection before walking towards Nat and T'Challa. They had picked the newly-wedded couple up at a train station in Edinburgh, where they had fought and then killed another one of Thanos’ people.

"Captain, there isn't enough time" Vision began, however getting cut of by Nat.

"Vision get your ass back on that table." Nat instructed.

"Shuri, how long will the extraction take?"

"As long as you can give me" she replied, tapping away at the holographic screen.

"You do it quickly and then you blow it hell. Wanda you staying or coming?"

"I'll stay" the 20-year old bit her thumb.

Suddenly his mind drifted to Tony. God he hoped he was okay because there was no way in hell that he was giving birth without him this time. It had taken so much in the past two years to repair their relationship and Steve truly hoped it could withhold their latest threat too. Tony was so good with the kids. He read them bed time stories and bathed then while Steve cooked. He played ball with Peter even if he couldn't properly catch it yet and it slipped from his hands every time and had even had to endure a tea party with Morgan and all of her stuffed animals. There wasn't anyone else in the universe that Steve would rather have children with. Fact.

"It'll be okay Steve" Nat comforted.

"Hopefully." He placed a hand on his stomach and sighed. He was seriously retiring after all of this.

———————————————————

**_Titan_ **

"Okay we need a plan" Tony suggested. "I say we split into two teams and beat the living crap out of the purple grape and then I go back to Earth, see my fiancé and kids and can actually be there when said fiancé gives birth in six months time? Solid plan? Great let's do it"

"That plan sucks ass." Peter said bluntly. "Let me do the plan and that way it won't suck"

"Ooh a baby" Mantis cooed, running over to Tony and placing her hand on his forearm. "You feel worried. You don't think you will make it back again this time"

"What? No" Tony lied.

"Mantis that's it. That's the plan"

———————————————————

**_Vormir_ **

"Welcome, Thanos, Son of A'lars, Gamora, daughter of Thanos" the stone keeper appeared in a wavy black hood, covering its face in a similar way a criminal would.

"You know us"

"It is my duty to know all of whom come to find the stone."

"And how is that exactly" Thanos demanded.

"In order to collect the stone you must lose that of which you love" The Red Skull cake into view and smiled his wicked grin. The moment was cut short by a burst of laughter coming from Gamora.

"All my life. All my life I've waited for this day. You took and you took until there was nothing left. And now, you asked the earth for a prize. And it told you no. Because you love nothing. No one" She paused when she saw tears in her captive fathers eyes. "Tears? Really?" She taunted.

"They're not for him" Red Skull smirked.

Reality dawned on Gamora and she looked down the cliff. "No. No this isn't love"

"I ignored my destiny for you once. I can't do it again" he grabbed his daughters wrist and dragged her towards the edge of the cliff side. He carelessly threw her off and watched her as she fell to her death. "Destiny fulfilled"


	14. Everybody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is fought and lost.  
> *I don’t own the plot line for the next couple of chapters they are all based off of the Avengers movies but I have changed and added a couple of stuff ❤️ *

_Everybody knows the war is over_

_Everybody knows the good guys lost._

_-Sigrid, Everybody Knows_.

 

“YIBOMBAY. YIBOMBAY" T'Challa and his army screamed a battle cry as they put up their holographic shields. Steve stood beside Natasha and Bucky while Rhodey and Sam flew above them.

"Let's go" Steve instructed, walking alongside T'Challa and Nat to where two of Thanos' soldiers stood.

"Where's your friend?" Nat taunted, knowing fully well she had killed him during the train fight.

"You will pay for his blood with yours. Thanos will have that stone."

"That's not gonna happen." Steve sighed. God I'm going to throw up he thought.

"The only thing Thanos will have here is blood and dust" T'Challa sneered.

"We'll see"

"Did they surrender?" Bucky asked after Steve has rejoined him.

"Not exactly" Steve grimaced, holding his stomach.

"Steve whats wrong?"

"I'm going to throw up" he groaned, swaying on his feet.

"Steve you cant be here. Please go somewhere safe. That baby needs you." Bucky sighed.

"No, no I'm fine" Steve groaned again looking down at his abdomen, thankful that the father suit was useful in hiding the small bump that took place there as he was only 12 weeks along.

The next few moments were quick. The animalistic beast came charging towards the barrier and in doing so, ripped themselves apart. It wasn't long before they began looking for new ways in and headed towards the Royal Tower where Vision, Wanda and Shuri were still heavily working on extracting the mind stone.

"Open the barrier" T'Challa instructed into his comm. The clear barrier opened and the beasts raced through, heading straight towards them. Steve shared a glance with Bucky and lightly touched his stomach before charging, taking out as many creatures as possible as he passed them. The air was thick with battle cries and the heavy noise of Bucky's gun and Sam and Rhodey covering the air around them. However, not all was well and soon they were surrounded, beaten to the ground. Steve was on the floor in a blind panic, using his shield to protect his stomach from the beast, of courses that was until he saw Thor flew onto the ground.

"BRING ME THANOS" Thor yelled as he threw his new axe and killed the animals in a blind panic.

"Thor. See you got a haircut" Steve greeted.

"Ahh and I see you've copied my beard" Thor smiled. "This is my friend, Tree"

"I am groot"

"I am Steve Rogers" Steve greeted.

———————————————————

_**Titan** _

"These plans suck" Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Umm. Does your friend normally do that?" Mantis turned to Strange who was seizing around a green orb of light.

"Shit." Tony ran to Strange and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Strange you alright?"

Stephan snapped out of his trance and frowned at Tony. "I was looking at all the different outcomes of this. It's not good Stark."

"Okay well how many outcomes?"

"14,000,605" Strange replied, still dazed.

"Okay. How many do we win?"

"One" he looked at Tony, knowingly. This was the beginning of the end. It wasn't until much later that they would find out to which extent...

" Oh, yeah, you're much more of a Thanos." Strange mused, sitting on a piece of debris.

"Stephan Strange. You're powerful. It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you."

Behind them, Star-Lord stood behind wreckage with his gun alongside Drax, who was readying himself to fight.

"Let me guess. This your home?" Stephan asked.

Thanos smiled, almost reminiscently. "It was. And it was beautiful." He used the reality stone in order to change their surroundings to the old planet. "Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide." Stephan pointed out before adding: "Mass murder"

"But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." He changed reality back and Strange was once again faced with the cold, red planet. "With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that...mercy."

Doctor Strange stood in front of the Titan. "And then what?"

"And then i finally rest" Thanos replied.

Stephan summoned his Mandalas. "I think... you'll find... our will... equal to yours."

Thanos looked momentarily confused. "Ours?" Before looking up to see a chunk of waste being carelessly thrown his way. His reaction time wasn't quick enough and it hit him to the floor.

"See that was easy, Quill." Tony landed, flipping up his faceplate in the process.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!"

The group began throwing punches left, right and centre. Peter was shooting at Thanos, while Strange was hopping through portals, taking every shot he could. Suddenly, a ship arrived, knocking Thanos to the ground as a young robot looking woman exited, two knives in hand. She ran towards them to join the fight and Strange ordered the cloak to wrap around Thanos' hand as Mantis jumped on his shoulders and put him to sleep.

"Quickly. He is very strong" She warned as Peter and Tony tried to remove the gauntlet from his hand.

"Where is she?" Nebula demanded.

"I...had...to" Thanos cried.

"WHERE IS GAMORA?" Nebula demanded, holding her hand to her fathers throat.

"He is devastated. He mourns" Mantis announced, wobbling heavily on the titans shoulders.

"ASSHOLE. TELL ME YOU DIDNT DO IT" Peter teared up, releasing his grasp on the gauntlet.

"Quill. Stop it and think. Stop it Quill"

With a painful battle cry, Thanos shook everyone off and threw them to the side, leaving Tony to fight alone.

"Stark"

"How'd you know my name?" Tony asked in momentary astonishment.

"You aren't the only one cursed with knowledge." Thanos sighed. "I hope they remember you" The next few moments happened in the flick of an eye. One minute they were talking and the next, Tony lay helpless on the floor, a half broken suit enclosing around him.

Tony activated the knife setting in his suit and lunges towards Thanos before having it turned on him and the blade settling deeply in his side. He stared down at the knife in shock and disbelief. This was it. He was a goner.

"So sad. But it must be done"

"Stop it and I'll give you the stone" Strange crowd.

"No. No Strange it's not worth it."

Stephan presented the stone and passed it to Thanos.

"It was the only way"

 

———————————————————

**_ Earth _ **

They were winning. They truly were.

And then they weren't. Vision escaped from the tower and joined the fight alongside Wanda and it seemed that no one was giving up. Thanos has transported himself into Wakanda and was currently fighting Steve, who was holding his, gauntlet padded hand away from his stomach. His eyes shone with determination as he used all of his strength to fight the purple Titan. Eventually, his strength ran out and he was thrown to the side.

"Argh" Steve groaned as the pain ripples through his stomach.

 

With Wanda and Vision

 

"I wish it wasn't you but it is. Please Wanda. It's okay. I just feel you" Vision comforted.

"I love you" Wanda sobbed.

"I love you too"

Wanda used one hand to destroy the stone while using the other to hold off Thanos.

Eventually she destroyed the stone and fell to the floor sobbing.

"My dear child. I know the pain of suffering a great loss. But it is no time for mourning" Thanos smiled wickedly as he used the time stone to revive Vision and take the mind stone before adding it to the gauntlet.

"Noooo" Wanda screamed as she was thrown aside from Thanos.

Thor stormed through and pushed the Stormbreaker into Thanos' chest.

"I told you you'd pay for that" Thor said referring to when Thanos killed Loki.

"You....you should.....you should have gone for the head" Thanos wheezed as he snapped his fingers.

Everything went silent for a minute. Thor looked around in confusion as Thanos disappeared.

Until T'Challa slowly started disintegrating.

"Up General......This is no place to die"

And then Steve's worst nightmare. As he picked himself up, still holding his aching stomach, Peter, Morgan and Okeye who was holding Ollie ran to him.

"Papa. I don't feel too good......" Peter cried.

"No. You're okay Petie. I promise baby" Steve sobbed as he held his child.

"I don't wanna go....I don't wanna go......I'm sowwy" Peter cried as he disintegrated in Steve's arms.

"Papa where's Petie" Morgan asked, hugging Steve who was screaming.

"Steve?" Bucky said before falling to a pile of dust on the ground.

Wanda was next as she slowly faded away next to Visions dead body.

"I am Groot" Groot smiled before fading away by Rocket Racoon.

With Sam and Rhodey

"Bucky? Bucky?" Sam called before falling to his fate.

"Sam?! SAM?!" Rhodey called out, unbeknownst as to what was happening.

Steve fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and screaming in pain. He looked down at his numbing legs and saw heaps of greyish blood on the thigh of his suit.

"No. No, no,no" he whispering, sobbing heavily. "My baby. Please" he collapsed in Natasha's arms, sobbing loudly and clutching his stomach.

"What just happened?" Rhodey asked approaching the group, seeing Morgan and Ollie but not Peter. "Steve where's Peter?"

"He's gone. They're gone" He cried, still stroking his stomach.

"No" Rhodey whispered.

"Oh god" Steve whispered in horror.

 

 


	15. 1 month later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the overall plot line

_1 month later_

Tony flicked the triangular shaped piece of metal towards Nebula as they played their latest game. Sure it was a little tedious and repetitive but right now it was the only thing giving him the motivation to at least try and get home. They'd been here for nearly a month now and it was one of the only things that the two had been able to do whilst trapped in space. Everyone else was gone. Quill, Strange, Drax, Mantis. All of them, dusted away. Gone. Dead. They didn't save them. He couldn't save them.

And Steve. Oh, god he hoped Steve and the kids were okay. He hadn't had any contact with anyone other than Nebula and he was just praying to god that they would be okay.

After letting the younger woman win their game, he headed over to what remained of his helmet and begun recording a message to his fiancé.

"Hey Stevie. If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see this. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god,I hope so. Today is day 21, wait no, day 22. You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into the literal void of space, I'd say I'm feeling a little better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue mini me back there. Morgan would love her. Very practical. Only a little bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. But it's bad Steve. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And god honey, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that I'm fine okay? I'm totally fine and when I drift off, I will think about you." He paused before whispering. "Okay, its always been you." He tapped at the screen. "Take care of the kids Stevie." He began silently crying as he finished his message off. "I'm sorry I can't be there for the next one" The video cut off and carefully Tony lay down and pulled his jacket over him. Somewhere during his nap, Nebula had moved him into a chair and when he awoke he was met by a blinding glow of light. In all his astonishment, Tony payed no attention to the blonde woman, who legitimately carried their ship back towards earth. As they landed in the dark remains of the nearly Avengers compound, Tony staggered towards the door and nearly burst into tears when he saw Steve, running towards him, Natasha, Pepper, Ollie and Morgan shortly behind.

"Oh my God Tony" Steve cried, tightly hugging his fiancé.

"They...They're gone."

"Tony...I... lost them"

"Who? Where's Peter?" Tony choked out.

Steve sobbed as he looked into his fiancés eyes before placing a hand on his now empty stomach. "I lost the baby too"

"Oh god." Tony began crying.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. I couldn't stop him either"

"DADDY!" Morgan screamed, running out of Peppers hands and hugging her father who picked her up.

"Hi baby." Tony attempted to smile. "Have you been looking after Papa?"

"Daddy, Peter go 'way" Morgan frowned. "An Papa baby an buba"

Tony sighed, looking up at Steve who was again on the verge of tears. "Barnes?" He asked, referring to Morgan and Peter's nickname for Bucky.

"Gone" Steve said hoarsely.

"Rhodey?"

"Still here, he's inside. Come on you've got to get checked out"

They helped Tony inside the complex before beginning to discuss Thanos. While everyone else stood around the room, Thor sat in the corner quietly munching his snack and Tony had been instructed to stay in a wheelchair while being injected with an IV. The atmosphere was eerie and the conversation topic was still so delicate. Everybody had lost so much and they ruined their one chance to undo this, it would have a huge impact on them.

"Guys we need to think harder. Thanos used the stones two days ago there has to be a way to find him" Tony gritted his teeth, aggressively.

"Tony that's all we've been doing for the past month" Natasha sighed. "All we've found out was that the snap happened everywhere, all over the universe."

"Tony you fought him did u get any clues, any co-ordinates or anything regarding where he's going next" Steve asked.

"I didn't fight him, he threw a moon at me"

"Tony.."

"We just need to focus on the mission. Bring everyone back" Tony tried to rip the IV from his arm but was stopped by his husband.

"Babe...Stop"

"No Steve. Don't you want them back? Don't you want our kids back"

Steve teared up. "Tony you know that I do but...."

"But what?! We need to get them back." Tony yelled.

Suddenly, Morgan stumbled into the room crying and rubbing her eyes. "Ma?" Shit. Morgan only ever called Steve that when she was scared or upset. "Ma I scare" she whimpered.

"It's okay baby I've got you" Steve sniffled, wishing away his tears.

"Mama no yell"

"I'm sorry honey. We won't shout anymore"

"Hung'y" she whimpered.

"Sure sweetie, what do you want?" Tony asked, leaning forwards from his chair and running a hand through her hair.

"Who's this?" Carol asked, looking between the family of three.

"This is our daughter, Morgan." Steve introduced. "Morgan this is Carol she's gonna help us"

Morgan stuck out a chubby hand from her place on Steve's chest and waved shyly at Carol.

"Okay and who's that?" She asked pointing to Ollie, who lay sleeping in Natasha's arms.

"That is our godson, Ollie. His um... his parents died during the snap" Steve choked.

"I'm sorry that must have been hard" Carol sympathised before beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Rhodey asked.

"To kill Thanos"

Steve and Natasha shared a look before she transferred the orphaned two month old into Rhodey's arms and walked over to Carol. "Look I'm all for team spirit okay but between us morales been a little low. We don't even know where he is"

"I do" Nebual sighed.

The remainder of the team gathered around her as she explained her hypothesis.

"When my sister and I were growing up, we would watch my father work. And while he did it he would tell us stories of how he would execute his plan. I would always ask him where we would go next and every time he said the same thing." She explained. "The garden"

"That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan" Rhodey joked lightly.

"Then give us the co-ordinates and we'll get the stones. We can reverse this and bring everyone back" Carol replied.

"Just like that?" Natasha asked.

"Yea. Just like that" Steve replied.

"Even if there is a small possibility that we can undo this we owe it to everyone not in this room to try" Natasha sighed.

Thor stood up from his place at the dining room table and squared up to Carol, summoning Stormbreaker all the while. The hammer slid straight past her and into Thor's hands as he smiled for the first time in a month. "I like her" he mused.

"Lets go get this son of a bitch" Steve announced. "Suit up" he walked into the room where Tony now was, awake and watching some television programme with Morgan.

"Hey babe we're heading out"

"I'm coming with you" Tony tried to get up and rip the IV from his arm but Steve frowned and stopped him.

"Not a chance. You need to stay here with the kids." He placed Ollie in the elder mans arms and kissed his forehead. "Morgan's down for a nap so she'll be awake soon okay?"

"Steve you need to take a break" Tony sighed. "You need time to grieve too"

"No I need to get my son back. There's nothing to grieve okay? Now, Ollie will need feeding in like a half hour and please try and get Morgan to sleep."

"Steve, calm down we've got it." Tony smiled, lightly.

"I'm sorry for barging this all on you but Tony you can't leave this goddamned bed do you understand?"

"Yes babe" Tony sighed.

"I love you and Pepper and Happy will be here soon, I gave them a call"

"I love you too. Now bring our baby boy home okay?"

Once everyone had boarded the spaceship, Rocket began flying.

"Okay, who here hasn't been to space?" He asked as Steve, Natasha and Rhodey put up their hands. "No puking on my ship" he smirked at Nebula who smiled fondly. They arrived at the planet in silence as Carol got out to circle the perimeter before pulling back in front of the ship. "No army. It's just him"

"That's enough" Steve sighed looking at a family photo of himself, Tony, Peter and Morgan.

"This is going to work Steve" Natasha comforted, her blonde hair laying carefully behind her ear.

"It better. Cause I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't"

Carol and Thor blast through the doors of the wooden shack with Bruce following in the Hulkbuster suit alongside Rocket and Nebula. Everyone took a side of Thanos, with Carol wrapping her arm around his neck in a death grip. "Where are the stones?" Carol asked as Steve walked through the door beside Natasha.

"Gone" Thanos hoarsely replied.

"That's a lie you used them two days ago!" Bruce yelled.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones"

"Stop lying. Where are the stones" Tears brew in Natasha's eyes as she demanded a final time.

"Gone"

"ARGHH" Thor screamed, rapidly swinging Stormbreaker and letting it alive through his neck as his head went flying.

"What did you do?" Nebula asked.

"I went for the head" Thor replied, walking away with sorrow and his head down.

They had failed again.

 


	16. 5 years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later and not much has changed.

_5 Years later ..._

 

"Oliver Samual Wilson slow your ass down right now!" Tony called out, chuckling as he struggled to keep up with the five year old.

"But Uncle Tony" he replied dragging out the 'y' "Uncle Tony I'm bored. I want Uncle Steve."

"He'll be home soon bud. Come on let's go find Morgan"

On the other side of New York Steve say in a small support group of both men and women. The all-to-small plastic chairs creaked under the weight of them as the older man beside Steve began talking.

"I had a date the other night. It was nice. We talked about our lives before and now. He asked who I lost in the snap and I told him. He told me he lost his daughter. And then he cried just before the salads came out."

"And you?" Another man asked.

"I cried just before desert." He chuckled. "But we're seeing each other again on Monday so"

"That's great. And that's what we have to do we have to find a way to move on. When I came out of the ice I had nothing. I'd lost everyone. And I didn't know then that the man I fought with so much is now the father of my children" Steve paused, tearing up before shaking his head. "My... my child. The world is in our hands guys. It's up to us whatever we decide to do with it. We just gotta keep taking it by those baby steps and try to find ourselves again" He looked up at the clock before noticing the time. "Same time next week. I look forward to seeing you all again" he got up and took out his keys from his pocket before riding his motorcycle back to the compound. Inside, Natasha was talking to Rhodey on the whereabouts of Clint.

"Then you find out where he's going next." She was clearly torn, tears shone in her now dull eyes as she took a bit of her sand which and nodded her head. "Please" she begged. Rhodey nodded before signing off, which made her attention turn to Steve. "Doing your laundry?"

"Came to check on a friend"

"Clearly your friend is fine" She replied.

"I'd offer to cook but you already seem miserable enough" he chuckled.

"If you are going to tell me to move on I'm going to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich" She smiled.

"That's why I keep seeming to tell people. Some do, but not us"

"If I move on, who does this?"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be done" Steve pointed out. "Come stay with us. Morgan and Ollie miss you"

"I miss them too. You can't keep living in denial Steve."

"I'm not" he sighed.

"You lost two kids Steve. It's not something you just get over"

"Its been five years Nat. And I have two more to worry about anyway.

"I think we both need to get a life" she laughed sadly, sniffling.

"You first" he smiled.

Suddenly a new message popped up on hologram. Thinking it was just Rhodey calling back, Natasha swiped it in order to answer.

"Excuse me? Is this on? Can you see me?"

"Is this an old message" Steve demanded.

"It's uh it's me Scott Lang? Ant-Man I know you remember Ant-Man. We fought together in Germany? I got really big?"

"Nat..."

"Let him in" She replied, in just as much shock as he was.

She hurriedly allowed Scott to enter the building. After explaining the situation to him, Scott found himself pacing across the floor, muttering to himself.

"Scott are you okay?" Steve asked.

"I.. maybe..wait no" Scott murmured.

"Scott?"

"Where've you been?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

"Okay have either of you studied quantum physics?"

"Only to make conversation with my husband" Steve replied.

"Okay so time works differently in the quantum realm. For me it wasn't 5 years. It was 5 hours"

"What are you saying, Scott?" Natasha asked.

"I'm saying what if it was possible to enter the quantum realm at a certain point in time but exit at a different point? Like before Thanos?"

"Are you talking about time travel here?" Steve asked.

"Yea I guess. I know it's sounds crazy but..."

"Believe me after everything that we've seen this isn't crazy" Natasha chuckled.

"We just need someone with a really big brain" Scott replied.

"I know a guy" Steve looked up smiling.

The three took Steve's black Audi up to where the Stark family had a hidden cabin. It's residents currently consisted of Steve, Tony, Morgan and Ollie however both Pepper and Happy frequently came for visits alongside Rhodey, who visited as often as he could in between missions. Steve wished he could say that life had gotten back to normal. That he had taken his own advice and "moved on" to try and build a better life for himself and his family. But he just couldn't. Not when he'd lost so much. His unborn baby, Peter, Bucky, Sam, Vision, Wanda. Let alone the fact that no one knew where Clint was. Maybe he should have gotten over it by now. It had been five years. But on the other hand his mind kept wondering to his kids. Peter with his infectious smile and adorable laugh. And what of his unborn baby? Would they have been a boy or a girl? Who would they have looked more like himself or Tony? Maybe they'd have been blonde with Tony's eyes, or vis versa. He'd forever miss the connection the twins shared. He remembered all the times before him and Tony had gotten back together when one of them wouldn't eat so the other wouldn't either. They had always been like that. When one was angry, so was the other. When one had hiccups, so did the other. It was funny how it happened to be honest and Steve never fully understood why.

Upon arriving at the cabin, Steve's train of thoughts trailed away as he looked around the car at Scott and Nat.

"Okay lets go" He said, getting out of the car and smiling when he saw Tony and Morgan.

"Hi sweet cheeks" Tony smirked.

"Tony" Steve blushed. "Hi baby girl. Where's Ollie?"

"Washing up" Tony replied. "This little monster found the suit I was making in the garage"

Steve chuckled and took the seven year old into his own arms. "Have you been good for your dad?"

"Yes Papa" She smiled brightly. "Auntie Nat!"

"Hey there slugger" she greeted.

"Tones, this is Scott Lang. Scott this is my husband Tony."

"Wow, Hi Mr Stark. Huge fan."

"Cute. Where'd you pick him up Steve?"

"Play nice babe. Scott has an idea"

"About what?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to get Ollie. You guys are staying for lunch." Steve announced, walking into the cabin and shrugging off his jacket. "Ollie, where are you?"

"I'm here Uncle Steve!" Ollie yelled, running out and bumping into Steve's leg.

"Hey buddy. You all washed up?"

"Yepp"

"C'mon then" Steve smiled.

As everyone gathered around the table, Tony looked to his husband and sighed. "Steve you know this plan won't work?"

"It might. Tony we have to try it"

"Look like I said messing with this will mess with the plank scale. Do you not understand the consequences of that?"

"Tony please. It will work"

"Steve" Natasha tried to intervene.

"1 in a million chance that we all come back alive. Steve we can't risk this think of the kids."

"I am. I am thinking of Peter. I'm thinking of our unborn child who never even took their first breath." Tears bees in his eyes and his voice became shaky. "I'm sorry" he whispered before standing up and walking to the decking outside.

"Nat watch the kids a second please" Toy wiped his mouth before following his husband.

"Steve.."

"I miss him" Steve cried. "I hear his voice and I still see his face everywhere. I still can't believe he's gone"

"I know honey I know. You've been so strong." Tony hugged him tightly. "Let it out I've got you"

"I lost them all." Steve sobbed. "And no matter how hard I pretend it they aren't coming back"

"Steve you haven't been...I mean you haven't" Tony traced his thumb over Steve's forearms, where the light scarring of his cuts remained. Even though it had been years, the serum hadn't healed it entirely and there were still faint, thin lines left.

"I...only a couple times I promise" Steve sniffled, looking at his husband. "God I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrible person"

"No. You're a grieving father. We all have fallbacks. Remember when I first stopped drinking? The amount of relapses I had? But I learnt and eventually I stopped. That was because of you and your support." Tony comforted. "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Come back inside?"

"Always" Steve smiled, taking Tony's outstretched hand and walking back inside to meet their friends and children.

"You okay?" Natasha mouthed.

Steve lightly nodded before getting distracted with Morgan. Soon after his "episode" Natasha and Scott went off to visit Bruce as suggested by Tony while Steve wanted to spend the rest of the day with the kids.

Later that night, when the kids had been put to bed and Steve was taking a bath, Tony became to curious for his own good and asked Friday to run the hypothesis of Scott's "Time Heist."

"Don't worry if this doesn't work out I'm just playing at an idea"

"Scan complete. It's works boss"

"Holy shit" Tony gasped.

"Shit!" Came a small voice behind him.

"No. No Morgan you can't say that" Tony tried not to laugh.

"Shit"

"Nope only your mom can say that word. He owns it"

"Papa don't like being called mommy" Morgan stared, giggling. "But he is a mommy cause he does everything a mommy does. Daddy why you up?"

"I got important shit going on" Tony smirked at his daughter. "Look honey you've got to go to bed before your mom gets out of the bath"

"But daddy I'm hungry. Can we have juice pops?"

"Juice pops was exactly what was on my mind" Tony grinned. The ate together before Tony put his daughter back to bed. "Okay you done?" He asked taking the frozen treat stick from her hand and wiping her mouth over with his jumper sleeve.

"Tell me a story" Morgan asked.

"Once upon a time Morgan went to bed"

"That is a horrible story"

"What are you on about that's your favourite story. Now time for bed" Tony smirked, kissing his daughters forehead and tucking her in. "I love you lots"

"I love you three thousand" she giggled.

"Three thousand? Wow, that's insane"

Tony smirked, before beginning to walkout of the bedroom. "Go to sleep or I'll sell all your toys" Walking into the living room area, he saw Steve sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Hey babe not to brag but she loves me three thousand."

"Three thousand huh" Steve smiled.

"You were somewhere in the low six to nine hundred zone" Tony sat beside Steve and ran his thumb over the scars on his wrists. "How're you doing?"

"Better" Steve replied, truthfully.

"Good I'm glad" Steve rest his head into the crook of Tony's neck and kissing his pulse point. "Steve? I have to tell you something"

"What?" Steve asked in between kisses along his jaw.

"Steve please it's important" He groaned as Steve slid into his lap and kissed along his jaw. "I..I figured it out"

"Figured what out?" Steve grinded his hips against Tony's groin.

"Time travel" Steve stopped dead and looked at Tony. "Oh"


	17. Whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever it takes. The fight begins.

"Oh" Steve stooped and stared at Tony. "That's...that's good right?"

"Maybe." Tony admitted. "God I don't even know. Part of me wants to lock it in a box and throw it in the lake, go to bed"

"But would you be able to rest?" Steve paused. "I don't think you could"

"It's risky babe. It's so risky"

"But if we don't do this millions of people stay dead" Steve sighed. "God why didn't I just become a teacher"

Tony chuckled before frowning. "What do we do?"

"I'll go to the compound tomorrow tell Bruce, Nat and Scott. You think you can turn this into something we cause manually"

"Of course. It'll take an hour at the most I'll do it in the morning"

"Normally you'd be all over a project like this. What's wrong?"

"Now I have something else I wanna do" Tony raises his eyebrow making Steve laugh.

"Okay but keep it down and don't wake the kids" Steve breathed, pulling Tony into a kiss and wrapping a leg around his waist.

"Ahh I miss the days where we had loud carefree sex" Tony chuckled.

"Well we have kids now" Steve replied against Tony's lips.

"I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you Tones"

"Now lets get our love one" Steve simply laughed at his husbands comment and slipped his hand into Tony's shirt.

The next morning saw Pepper looking after Morgan and Ollie while Steve went to the compound to announce Tony's revelation. Only, when he got there Bruce and Natasha already had a plan and were testing it out on Scott.

"Morning Steve" Natasha greeted the Captain who looked around in confusion at the scene.

"What's going on?"

"We're testing Bruce's theory." She replied. "Okay Scott ready?"

"But Tony's already...."

"Ready." Scott ignored Steve and put his thumb up to the small group.

"Okay and 3..2...1"

Suddenly Scott had disappeared before Bruce had begun counting down again. And of course it all went to shit because Hey! they were the Avengers and nothing could ever go right. Because Scott had returned sure.....as a baby.

"Bruce where is Scott?"

"That is Scott"

"Yes as a baby" He yelled.

"He'll grow"

"God just bring Scott back" he argued, shaking his head.

"On it" Natasha smiles, working with their technology and instantly the power source came back on. Only this time Scott was a teenager.

"Guys this isn't Scott"

"Just give us a minute"

Next Scott was an old man and if he was being fairly honest Steve had pretty much given up at this point. He was completely done with life. Finally they managed to bring Scott back at his normal age.

"TIME TRAVEL BABY" Bruce laughed.

"My kids cause less hassle than this" Steve sighed, before using his enhanced hearing to notice that a car was pulling up. "I'll be back in a second" he smiled before leaving. He recognised the black Audi from anywhere, speeding around the corner at what must have been 3 times the speed limit. Grinning, he greeted his husband as he walked out of the car, slamming the door.

"Hey there baby cheeks"

Steve blushed. "Hi. You weren't there this morning when I woke up"

"Sorry honey I wanted to drop Morgan and Ollie off early plus I thought you'd need the sleep after last night" he winked.

"Did you bring it?"

"Of course. Here is our very own, fully functioning time travel GPS" Tony presented the small, wrist watch like contraption and smiled.

"My genius"

"I also brought this" Tony brought out the red white and blue cyclical object from the trunk of his car. "Morgan decided to hid it. I also found one of my helmets."

"We should really keep a better eye on our daughter"

"Ehh. We're good parents right?"

"Yep definitely" Steve smirked. "Yea"

"Remember that one winter that we took them sledding?"

"Yea. They loved using the shield as a sledge." Steve smiled, thinking back to one of his fondest memories.

"You ever want another one?" Tony asked.

Steve sighed sadly. "Yea. More than anything. "But who knows. Maybe when this is all over..." he placed a hand to his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Baby you know that I want things to go back exactly how they were but we don't know if the dusting is actually how we lost her."

"It wasn't a coincidence Tony. And maybe if everything doesn't....go back to how it was before maybe we can try again"

"Maybe" Tony agreed.

"You really thought the baby was a girl?"

"It would be nice for Morgan. Peter had us y'know and maybe it would have been nice for Morgan to have another girl to play with and braid her hair or something"

"I can braid her hair" Steve pouted.

"You know what I mean grumpy pants." He chuckled. "Now come on. Let's go bring our family back."

"Whatever it takes" Steve smiled. "I love you"

"Love you too" Tony smiled, kissing him before turning and heading inside. "Okay everyone stop what you're doing cause you're doing it wrong" he rolled his eyes.

"Stark" Natasha greeted.

"Tony" Bruce announced, beaming. "You're here"

"Yes I'm here and I'm here to save the day" He winked. "But we need a full team so where are the others?"

"We'll get them" Bruce assured him.

"Good. Now people gather the rest of the team and let's find these stones"

Later, when the team had been reassembled (and lord how things had changed in the five years) they sat around the compound discussing the things that started this all: the six infinity stones.

"Nearly all of us have encountered at least one of the six stones at some point." Steve begun before Tony added briefly: "and by encountered my dear husband means damn well nearly killed by the bastard things"

"Yes thank you for that Tones"

"No problem babe" Tony winked.

"Are they always like this?" Rocket Racoon whispered to Nat who replied "unfortunately yes"

"Pay attention guys. Let's go throw this one by one. The Aether, also known as the reality stone. Thor why don't you take this one you're the only one of us who's seen it"

"Okay sure" The bigger (literally) man stood and wobbled on his feet before standing in from the the Avengers. "So first off, it's not a stone so we...we should correct that whoever said it was" He stumbled looking to Steve who shook his head. "So the Aether let's see well it started when my grandfather hid it from the Dark Elves yes ooh very scary. And then Jane" Thor paused, tearing up drunkenly. "Well Jane,my girlfriend well shes not anymore she dumped me but you see we were dating at the time and I introduced her to my mother... who's dead" Steve stood up and placed a hand on Thor's back. "Why don't you sit down?"

"No I'm not done"

"C'mon. You want food?"

"No I would like a Bloody Mary"

"Okay next up is the Power Stone. Quill said he stole it from Morag." Rocket explained.

"Is that a person?" Rhodey asked.

"No Morag is a planet. Quill is a person."

"Wait what? Like an actual planet?" Scott exclaimed only to have Rocket pat him on the head and coo: "Awh. He's like a puppy all grown up. Do you wanna go to space puppy? Do ya?"

"Getting back on track" Steve glared. "The soul stone."

"Thanos found the soul stone on Vormir. It's where he killed my sister." Nebula bowed her head.

"Not it" Scott muttered.

"What about the time stone?" Natasha asked, quickly jotting things down on a notepad from where she was lead on the counter beside Tony and Bruce, who lay on the floor.

"Oh the wizard? Yea I know him. Bit of a dick" Tony mused.

"What's his deal?"

"He the one that lives on Sleeker Street?" Bruce asked.

"What? No it's Bleeker Street isn't it?"

"In Canada?"

"No in New York"

"Wait New York?" Natasha shot up. "You guys realise that if we go into the right point in time there are three stones in New York at one time right?"

"No way. Holy Shit!"

Later that night, the adults sat together around the living quarters, all drinking and celebrating before the mission in the morning. Steve and Tony stayed attached to the hip for the entire night and to be honest, they hadn't wanted to move away.

"Tony I want to call Morgan." Steve looked at his husband. "Sure babe I'll FaceTime her" The elder Stark (they had all eventually changed their last names to Stark, including Peter and Morgan) pulled out his phone and dialled Peppers number. "Hey Pep" he greeted.

"Hi Tony, Hi Steve!Morgan's in bed reading, I'll put you on now"

"Thank you" Steve beamed when the phone showed his daughter. "Hi princess"

"Hi mommy" Morgan waved. "Hi daddy"

"Hey there Madame Secretary. You being good for Aunt Pepper and Uncle Happy."

"Yep we had spaghetti for dinner and I ate it all"

"Wow, Honey that's great well done." Steve and Tony pulled away from each other for a moment in order to move to the next room where they could be alone with their daughter for a moment. "When will you be home mommy? I miss you"

"Oh darling I miss you too" Steve disregarded the "mommy" despite both his daughter and Tony knowing he didn't really like it. "We'll be home real soon okay? I promise"

"I want you home now."

"I know baby but this is important. We'll be home soon I promise" Tony grinned. "I love you three thousand"

"Do you have to go now?"

"No of course not." Steve interrupted. "Do you want us to read you a bed time story?"

"Sing Mom" Morgan cuddled into her copious amounts of blankets and stuffed toys and held the phone in front of her. "Please"

Steve shut his eyes and mentally sighed before replying a quick okay. He never had the best voice but singing was something he used to do whilst pregnant. Bucky had videoed him several times, singing softly to his bump as he tried to soothe the twins. Peter had always loved it too. It had helped both of them sleep when they needed it though so Steve had sucked it up and did it. Because that's all what parenting is. Doing everything in your power to make your kids happy, even if you don't like it.

“Okay. Are you tucked in?” Morgan nodded herhead and yawned as Steve began to sing quietly. _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There’s a land that i heard of, once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Some day I’ll wish upon a star, way up where the clouds are far, behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops. Way upon the chimney tops. That’s where you’ll find me._ He grinned as he saw his daughter steadily fall asleep. “Keep going mommy” _Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. And if bluebirds can fly high, why oh why, can’t I?_

Tony grinned at his husband and looked back to where Morgan lay, where he assumed the phone was propped up against a stuffed animal. “You’re so good with her.” He smirked. “I can’t wait to have another baby with you”

Steve smiled a teary smile before hugging and kissing Tony. “I love you”

“I love you too. This will work Steve. Whatever it takes right?”

“Whatever it takes” Steve turned his attention back to the phone screen before running a finger over it. “Goodnight baby girl”

The next morning came quickly and soon enough everyone was in their suits and had the right number of Pym particles in order to get there and home safely. “Okay guys. You know your mission and you know your teams. Stay on task don’t drift. Stay together. We go in and we get out and we get everyone back to just this moment in time. This is the fight of our lives” He have a quick squeeze to Tony’s hand. “Whatever it takes”

Everyone put their hand in before parting on the platform. Tony kissed Steve passionately before grinning and flipping his helmet on.

“See you in a minute” Natasha smirked.


	18. The Mission

New York 2012

 

"You guys know your missions?"

"We got it Cap." Tony smiled.

"Don't get caught."

"Like I said we got it. I love you."

Steve blushed slightly before replying: "I love you too. Please stay safe."

"Don't do anything reckless" Tony warned. "I swear to god I will not be the one to have to tell Morgan and Peter that their mom isn't coming home"

"You think I want to tell them that their dads not coming home?"

"Okay you two, calm it." Bruce intervened. "Both of you are going home at the end of this. We'll make sure of it"

"Uh. Can I go home at the end of this too? Just cause I got a lot of catching up to do and my daughter is kind of waiting for me to get back. We're getting chimichangas" Steve chuckled at Scott's childish behaviour. "Why don't we all agree to get home safely"

"Sounds like a plan" Tony smirked. "Let's head out"

Once they had gained access to Stark Tower, the rest was easy. Just ensure that no one else saw them, retrieve the tesseract and get back home. Reverse the snap and bring everyone back. Simple. But of course, it was never that easy. Life had always found a way to creep back in the most awful but unique ways.

From behind the pillar of the ever-so-familiar Stark towers, Tony and Scott reviewed the situation and observed their past selves carefully, preparing to make the first move.

"God honey I forgot that, that suit did nothing for your ass"

"No one asked you to look, Tony"

"Oh Honeybear we both know how much I love your ass" Tony smirked, practically hearing the blush creep onto his husbands cheeks.

"Don't worry Cap! As far as I'm concerned that's America's Ass!"

"Watch it, Lang. Quit the flirting with my husband"

"Your husband knows how to take care of himself, Tones" Steve replied affectionally.

"I'm just saying"

"Why don't we just get on with the mission?"

"Sure thing, honeybun. I guess I'll have to pay extra attention to your ass later tonight" Tony winked, despite Steve not being able to see him.

"Okay okay back on track" Scott interrupted. "Flick me, Stark" Tony did as he was told and soon Scott was sprinting to the container with the tesseract in.

"I'm approaching the elevator now" Steve informed them, muting his coms after and walking to where Rumlow stood with the sceptre.

"Cap" Rumlow nodded, upon the Captain approaching them.

"Rumlow. I just spoke to the secretary he wants me to run tests on the sceptre. Words spread someone's trying to steal it"

"I'm gonna have to call the director"

"No need. " Steve turned, whispering to man "Hail Hydra" With a smug grin, Steve strutted from the elevator, spectre in hand. Their plan was going perfectly, it was flawless! Of course it had to be ruined by his past self, calling him Loki. "I'm not Loki. And I don't want to hurt you" it had been an easy fight to win. And soon enough he was meeting back up with Tony and Scott, while Bruce was still MIA, trying to convince the sorcerer to hand over the time stone.

"Tony what happened back there? Did you get it?"

"No. No we blew it. But I have a plan to get it back. So, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" Steve smiled at his husband. "Okay I'll give you the date. 07/22/1970. Got it?"

"Got it" Steve confirmed. "Scott, get this back. We'll meet you back at home"

"Got it, Cap. But what about the Pym Particles? There isn't enough"

"There will be." Tony interrupted. "I got it covered" and in a flash, the two husbands were gone.

Now in 1970, Steve and Tony entered the army base and offices and took the elevator together, alongside another woman who's glasses pointed down at the two, as if she were inspecting them, especially Steve. They parted ways as Steve went to collect more Pymm particles and Tony was in charge of regaining the tesseract. 

"Excuse me, have you seen Dr Maguire anywhere?" A brown-haired, middle aged man distracted Tony from where he had grabbed the tesseract and thrown in into a black, leather briefcase.

"Umm no sorry" Tony replied, ducking his head.

"Hey are you new? You look familiar?"

"Uh yes. I'm Howard...Howard Rogers"

"Rogers huh? Like Captain America" The man laughed. "Ahh that'll be easy to remember I suppose. I'm Howard Stark" the two shook hands and began walking over to the elevator."Wow, chocolate and flowers. Are they for your wife?"

Howard chuffed a laugh and looked at Tony. "Yea. She's uh pregnant and I've been working lates so thought I'd make it up to her"

"How far along is she?"

Howard made a gesture to his stomach, making Tony chuckle. "Do you have kids, Rogers?"

"2 actually. And a third on the way"

"Wow. How far along is she?"

"He's 14 weeks. We've been looking after our godson too, his parents...passed away about five years ago"

"Wow." He repeated. "Tell me, does it get better? The nerves?I mean, my boys not even here yet and already there's nothing I wouldn't do for him"

"Oh yes. I didn't know what the hell to do at first but you learn. My husband was great help. You'll do fine. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"My wife likes Antonio."

"Cute name" Tony smiled at the two came to a car where an older Jarvis stood.

"Well this is my stop. I'll see you around, Howard"

"You too." Tony pulled his father into a hug. "Thank you....for everything you've done for this country"

———————————————————————

"Clint, son of Edith. Natasha, daughter of Ivan."

Pulling their weapons out, the two ex assassins stood their ground as the hooded red figure moved insidiously towards them, slithering across the rocky mountain top. "Who the hell are you?"

"Keeper of the stone. I provide what you seek. For one of you, for the other..." the skull like creature silently ventured towards the edge of the mountain, where down below lay a concrete flooring. They both knew exactly what he meant when he spoke. Some time later, Clint huffed a laugh out, turning to Natasha. "This is a hoax. We can't actually believe him, Nat."

"Just think about it for a moment. Thanos left with the stone, but without his daughter"

"Why? Just cause he knows your daddy's name?"

"I didn't" The younger woman stood in front of her best friend and cried. "Whatever it takes, right?"

"Right"

"If we don't do this then billions of people stay dead. We know who it has to be"

"Yea I guess we do" they stood together for a moment before pulling away. "I'm beginning to think we mean different people. Nat you know what I've done. I can't come back from this"

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes"

"Maybe you should"

"You didn't." Natasha cried. "They need you, Clint. They all do"

"Natasha stop it."

"What? You think I want to do this? I'm trying to save your life you idiot."

"Okay you win" Clint pulled away from Natasha's hand for a moment before knocking her to the ground. It was a battle for dominance, lasting several minutes before the two finally flung themselves over the cliff edge.

"Nat, please" Clint cried. "Please don't leave me" he whispered. "Please don't leave me"

"It's okay" she smiled, reaching up to wipe the tears away. "It's okay. Let me go" she smiled a final time before kicking away from the wall, squirming and falling to her death. Clint screamed, tears falling down his cheeks as he gathered the stone in his hand and pushed the button to return him back to their original time period.

"Did we get them all?" Tony smiled. "Holy shit it worked"

"Clint?" Steve whispered. "Clint where's, Nat?"


End file.
